Total Drama Hogwarts
by Nikki-TDI
Summary: The Total Drama Hogwarts students are now in their third grade! What magic, surprises and drama is waiting for them? What will happen when crushes start to appear between friends? Find out on Total Drama Hogwarts: Year Three!
1. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

Hi people! This is a TDI-based story. It's the kids' third grade at Hogwarts. I've already written the two first stories, but they're in SPANISH, so I don't feel like translating 200 pgs per story and I'm starting this third story. However, I will write the next summary:

Beth: She's a muggle-born witch who lives with her parents and younger sister in Manchester. **Gryffindor**

Bridgette: She's a pure-blood, her mother is a half-blood witch and her father comes from a long Hufflepuff ancestry. **Hufflepuff**

Cody: He's a pure-blood. Both of his parents are Aurors for the Ministry of Magic. **Ravenclaw**

Courtney: She's half-blood. Her father is Saint Mungus' director, while her mother is a muggle. **Ravenclaw**

DJ: He's a half-blood. His mother works at Saint Mungus and his father is a muggle teacher. **Hufflepuff**

Duncan: He's a muggle-born. His father is a dentist and his mother is a psychologist. **Slytherin**

Eva: She's a pure-blood. Her parents come from a long Slytherin ancestry. **Slytherin**

Ezekiel: He's muggle-born. His parents were farmers. **Gryffindor**

Geoff: He's a pure-blood. His father was a Death Eater. **Slytherin**

Gwen: She's a half-blood. Her mother is the Minister of Magic and her father is a muggle doctor. **Ravenclaw**

Harold: He's a muggle-born. His parents are both teachers at the Oxford university, where he lives. **Gryffindor**

Heather: She's a pure-blood, ruthless to never-end. **Slytherin**

Izzy: She's a half-blood. Her dad was a Herbological Analyzer at the Ministry and her mother was a muggle economist. **Gryffindor**

Justin: He's a half-blood. His dad has a shop in Hogsmeade, while his mom is a retired muggle model. **Hufflepuff**

Lindsay: She's a pure-blood. She is a little bit dumb, but she has a big heart. **Hufflepuff**

Noah: He's a pure-blood. His father is an Auror and his mother is the head of the Magical Regulation department. **Ravenclaw**

Owen: He's a muggle-born. Everyone is surprised, because although having nothing to do with the magical world, the only thing comparable to his broad knowledge about spells and rules is his appetite. **Ravenclaw**

Katie and Sadie: They're both pure-bloods and are BFFs. **Gryffindor**

Trent: He is muggle born, and his parents are both lawyers. **Ravenclaw**

Tyler: He's a half-blood. He's not very smart or athletic but he has a good heart.** Gryffindor**

Plus also, 5 newcomers:

Hugh and Claire: They're half-blood twins. Their father is the head of the Foreign Magic department and their mother is a muggle archaeology, which have both made them travel quite a lot during their lifetime. This fact made the twins develop a tight bond, since they only had each other, something not even the biggest force could probably tell apart. **Hufflepuff**

Lucy: She's a half-blood, her father is a reknown author for magical books, and her mother is a bookseller in Barnes and Noble's, and due to this fact Kate has always been surrounded by books, which has converted her in a very cult girl. **Ravenclaw**

Noelle: She's a pure-blood, a little bit dumb and she's Heather's new little servant. **Slytherin**

Jason: He's a half-blood. Jason is strange, he's not a bad person but he's selfish and uncomprehensible. **Slytherin**

There are also relevant groups of friends:

Duncan, Heather, Noelle and Geoff.

Noah, Cody, Courtney, Gwen (let's say these are the main characters of the story)

Let's do this Chris-style: Last time on Total Drama Hogwarts...after discovering a huge mystery involving the whole school, our four main characters went on their summer holidays. But hormons also played bad tricks on our heroes: Cody is peeved about Gwen starting to fall for Trent, but this one is starting to look at Bridgette with different eyes. And while all this is taking place, Noah is starting to feel something for Courtney! What will happen on their third grade? Find out on Total...Drama...Hogwarts.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

There I was, again. It felt like always, but I knew everything was different. I expected my three friends waiting for me. Cody would be talking about his wonderful summer in America, especially to Gwen, while she would just shrug her shoulders and say summer had been okay in London. And, of course, Courtney would be there too. Don't get me wrong, I was just willing to see her, I'd waited for the whole summer just for that moment. But something made me feel uncomfortable with it. I knew she wouldn't like me back. We'd been friends for two years, and we had been cool with it. Why did I need to have a crush on her? Shoot, love is so weird!

But after saying goodbye to mother and Alex (A/N: I also made up siblings for each character, Alex is Noah's brother who in this story is around nine years old), I hopped on the train and found, as usually, Cody's gap-toothed grin.

"Hi, Noah!" he cried.

Seriously, Cody was my best friend, but sometimes he could drive me mad with his optimism.

"Hey," I said.

"I've been saving a compartment for us four, come and sit!"

"Uh...okay."

I followed my friend through the train until we reached a cozy compartment, where I left my bag and sat down.

"So," Cody said "How has summer been?"

"Fine, I guess," I said shrugging my shoulders.

Cody elbowed me, smiling, "Have you been thinking about you-know-who?"

"Have you?" I snapped.

"Hey, man, don't get mad," Cody said "I was just asking."

"Well...actually I have."

"I knew it! The Codemister is always right!"

"The Codemister should really think about looking for a new nickname, 'cause this one sucks."

Cody looked through the compartment window.

"God, she's there!" he exclaimed.

"Who's there?" I asked, chuckling "Lord Voldemort?"

"No, worse- Gwen! Do I look good?"

Noah looked at his friend.

"What do you mean by good?" I asked, laughing.

"Ah, just shut up," he said.

He peered through the window once more, watching Gwen approach our compartment with heavy footsteps.

"Hi, Gwen, how has summer been?" Cody stammered when she opened the door.

"Okay..." she sighed "Hi."

"Hi," I answered.

_Wacky hormons_, I thought.

**Cody's POV**

Gwen sat in front of me, by the window. She started looking at the people in the platform absently. She looked like a ghost, with her absent stare and that pale skin that would normally freak someone out. But to me, she looked really pretty, although I could sense she was upset.

"What's wrong?" I asked after a while.

"It's just..." she started, but quickly stopped "Nothing."

"Tell me."

"You wouldn't understand it..."

"Seriously?" I raised an eyebrow, "I've got two sisters. Don't you think I will understand it?"

"Well...I just saw Bridgette in one compartment. And she was with Trent. Alone."

That shattered my heart into tiny pieces. She was heartbroken by Trent. How dare he! Didn't he know Gwen is the greatest girl he could possibly have?

I felt she had a lump in her throat. I gave her some apprehensive pats in her back.

"There, there," he whispered calmly "It's okay."

"They were laughing," Gwen muttered anguishly "and seemed like they were having real fun."

"What if they're just friends?" he asked "Gwen, you're so much better than Bridgette. You're smart, outstanding, creative..."

She smiled.

"Thanks, Cody. Really. You're a great friend."

That kinda hurted me too. I mean, why should we just be friends? Why not...something else? Well, I didn't want to become a stalker, so I just sat down and let a slight sigh.

"Where's Courtney?" Gwen asked, turning to Noah.

"Dunno," he answered, shrugging his shoulders. He was, of course, reading.

"Well, that's pretty strange," she said, giggling.

Noah looked at her.

"Why should it be strange?" he asked.

"Well, since she's your best friend and all."

Yeah, right. Noah and I were stuck in the same hole.

**Courtney's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was doing. Why didn't I want to meet my friends?

Oh, well, I didn't want to meet Noah. But why? I frankly didn't know. I just felt something had changed, that things weren't the same. Whenever I saw any of our photos together or thought about him, I felt this bunch of butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

Or, in other words, I was crushing on him.

But I knew he would not return his feelings. We were friends, after all. But I just wanted to tell Gwen everything about it, I thought that would make me feel better. And so, I finally jumped into the train and looked for my friends in any compartment, preparing myself for the fluttering butterflies again. Finally, I saw Cody's gap-toothed smile and Gwen's small grin. I bet she was feeling sad and he was just telling lame jokes so she would feel better. And there he was, Noah was also listening to the jokes.

I entered the compartment.

"Hi," I said while I sat by Gwen.

"Hi!" she said, embracing me "I've missed you this summer."

"So have I."

"Hey!" Cody said with his gap-toothed smile.

"Hi..." Noah muttered.

He just sat there silently. What was wrong with him? He used to be a lot more talkative. Without any of us noticing, the train had already started moving down the English countryside on its way to Hogwarts.

"Have you read this muggle author, Shakespeare?" I asked finally.

"Yeah," he answered "It's pretty good."

But then he closed his mouth again.

**Noah's POV**

I didn't know how to act. I didn't know what to say. It felt like I couldn't simply open my mouth in front of her. What was happening to me?

Stupid love.

* * *

Okay, that was the first chapter! Chapter 2 coming soon!

-Nikki :)


	2. The Feast

Here's my second chappie! Thanks to ludzy and paulinaghost for their reviews! You have motivated me to keep going! :)

Well, this chapter is mainly CodyxGwenxTrentxBridgette during the feast, but it also has some NoahxCourtney in it! Enjoy!

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

All the students arrived to the school. After the Selecting Hat ceremony, all the first graders sat with their house mates and started enjoying the feast. I must say it was delicious, the BBQ ribs were the best I'd ever tried. And, of course, Owen was throwing into his mouth everything he saw on the table.

"I remember when we sat there and we got that filthy hat on our heads," Noah laughed. He was back to his regular mood, sarcastic but nice.

"Yeah. I can recall it stinking," Cody agreed.

"I wonder how many students has that hat sorted out?" Courtney wondered.

"Around a million or so," I said "This school is two thousands years old, remember?"

I glanced at Trent. He was sitting with Owen, but he kept glancing at the Hufflepuff table. Every now and then, Bridgette would turn around and notice him, and then wave at him, grinning, and he would grin back to her. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest when I saw this, and so I looked down to my ribs plate, fighting against the tears that wanted to run down my face.

"Everything right?" Cody asked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah...I'm fine," I lied, faking a smile "It's just...you know, the BBQ sauce. It was spicy."

"Oh...right," Cody muttered, and went back to eating his dessert: candies.

Everyone was enjoying dessert now: fruit, cakes, puddings, mousses, yoghurts, crepes, pancakes...but I didn't feel hungry any more. I just wanted to tell Courtney everything that was happening. Surely, talking to her in our room, where no one would hear us (well, Lucy would, but she'd be way too busy reading to notice us).

I felt exasperated, I wanted to scream how unfair it was. Why didn't he like me? It made me feel so wrong to see them together. But maybe that's just destiny. Maybe Trent and I aren't meant to happen.

**Noah's POV**

Yeah, right. I sat by Courtney at the feast. So what? She was my best friend, it wasn't like everyone would start suspecting or anything. But I only think she sat by me because she thought we were friends. And I knew I couldn't tell her, because I would simply screw our whole friendship up. But right now, I just sat there without eating much.

"Do you want some salad?" Courtney asked.

"No thanks," I sighed.

"And what about a burrito?"

"No..."

"A pizza, maybe...?

"No, really, Courtney. I don't want to eat anything."

"Well, okay, then."

I felt bad about almost yelling at her, so after a while I made up a convincing lie so he would not start getting the wrong (which indeed was the right) idea about me and him.

"Sorry, Courtney," I muttered "It's just...Whiskers died yesterday..."

Big lie. Whiskers was at home, perfectly fine, but I had to tell him something (**A/N:** Whiskers is Noah's kitten in the first grade. However, when he's starting second grade, he leaves it at home and buys a micropuff).

She looked at me in amazement. Then she hugged me, which made my cheeks burn in a blush.

"I'm so sorry," she said "I know Whiskers meant a lot to you."

"Yeah..." I tried to fake a tear "It's okay, I guess."

Whoa. Not I got all her suspicions off me, but I got a hug! That was so awesome!

**Courtney's POV**

Yeah, I hugged Noah. But I only wanted to comfort him, right? That's what a good friend would do.

A friend. A friend...that was all I meant for him.

After the feast, all four of us went upstairs to the Ravenclaw tower. I saw Gwen glancing at Trent, who had stayed in the Great Hall, waiting for Bridgette. Poor girl. When we arrived at the common room, Owen went to the boy's toilet, probably to get a shower. The four of us were left in the common room, without any other soul. The younger kids were already asleep, and the older ones were probably partying in the Great Hall.

Noah rubbed the back of his head, "Well, er...see you tomorrow, I guess?"

"Sure," I said "Have a good night."

"Bye, Gwen," Cody muttered.

"Bye, Cody," she said.

Gwen and I entered our room. Luckily, Lucy wasn't there yet.

"There is something I really need to tell someone," I sighed.

"So do I," she agreed.

"I've got this really big crush on someone," I started "and he thinks we're just friends. We've known each other for three years..."

Gwen's eyes widened.

"No HECK way you're crushing on Cody!" she cried.

"No, not Cody," I quickly answered.

Gwen thought for a split of a second, then smiled.

"Oh, I see...our little Courtney is falling for Noah," she teased me.

"It's not funny," I snapped.

"I know," her face turned serious "and I could say the same."

"YOU'RE CRUSHING ON HIM TOO?" I screamed angrily.

"No, no, wait," she tried to calm me down "I mean I could say I also have a crush on other boy."

"Hum...Is it Tyler?" I asked.

"Nope," Gwen laughed.

"Justin, maybe?"

Gwen shook his head. The same answer I got for: DJ, Harold, Ezekiel (Ewww...), Jason, Hugh and Duncan. My eyes widened when I realized who it was.

"Oh, I know!" I cried "It's this guy who plays this muggle musical instrument. I believe it was called _gator_..."

"Guitar," Gwen corrected me.

"Whatever," I said "Is he?"

Gwen bit her lower lip, then nodded.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed, but then I realized something, "But he's, like, crushing on Bridgette, right?"

My friend sighed, "Yeah, that's what everyone believes."

"Hey," I said, trying to cheer my friend up "Maybe it's not true. Maybe they're just friends?"

"I doubt so," she answered sadly, "You know, Cody just told me the same thing on the train."

"So, well, since when do-"

I was cut off by out small-sized roommate coming into our room. She was barely touching six feet tall, and she had pale skin with freckles spread all over her face. She had curly red hair and big, pale blue eyes, which were framed by Hello Kitty glasses. She wore our Ravenclaw uniform, but I could see under her robe how she had sneaked a muggle paperback into the school.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," we both answered.

"Gonna sleep now?" Lucy asked.

I glanced at Gwen, who nodded.

"I think so," I answered.

"Good night, then," she said while she changed into her pajama. Gwen and I did the same and in less than two minutes we were all ready to turn the lights off.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite," I whispered.

* * *

Yeah, I know I don't have much magic in this story, but next chapter will be ALL magic and no romance (well, just a little hehe :3) to balance this two first chapters.

I will probably post it during this week, but on Tuesday I'm leaving to the States (Yay!) until January 17, so I might not write during this time I'm out. I might use my cousin's computer to write some drabbles/oneshots or maybe chappies?

-Nikki :)


	3. Mess in Transfigurations

Okay, here's chapter 3! I would have uploaded it sooner but I arrived to the US yesterday! :) I just woke up, and...here it goes!

I also want to thank paulinaghost, who has reviewed ALL my existing chapters! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mess in Transfigurations**

**Cody's POV**

I woke up early, even before Noah, Owen or Trent. When I saw him sleeping so peacefully I instinctively clenched my teeth. He was making Gwen suffer so much, and there he was, happy and all.

Oh, who am I trying to fool. It was me who was hurt the most! And the worst was I couldn't do anything at all.

I stood up and took my uniform. I was using it for the first time, since yesterday I'd only used my Hogwarts robe and regular clothes. But today I wore my brand-new Ravenclaw uniform, from the robe to the tie and from the shirt to the vest. I quickly changed from my King Kong shirt to my uniform and I stood there quietly, waiting for everyone else to wake up. About ten minutes later, I heard a beep. I would have been stranged, but I'd got used to it over these three years. It was Trent's muggle phone.

"Hum..." he yawned "Good morning everyone."

I huffed and turned my back to him. Then, I could see Noah already changed into his uniform.

"We'd better get moving," I suggested "Breakfast starts in ten minutes."

"Yeah," Noah agreed, quite sleepy.

We got our books for the first lesson of our third grade: Transfiguration. Of course, that one would be a boring, theoretical lesson, highlighting stuff in our textbooks while cranky old Mr. Thrawe yelled at us.

When we met Gwen and Courtney down in the common room, Noah seemed to snap out of his semi-sleep state and became fully awake.

"Hey," he said. I guess it was meant to be directed to both of them, but he was looking at Courtney.

"You feeling better?" Courtney asked. She seemed worried. I wondered why.

I looked at Noah, waiting for an explanation. He only mouthed he'd explain everything later.

We set foot to the Great Hall. It was already crowded with students, but we couldn't see anyone from our grade, except from Heather and, of course, Noelle. When Gwen was about to cross the hallway, Heather stopped in front of her.

"Be careful, Kree," the bossy thirteen-year-old adviced her, "don't even dare to play last year's trick on me. Right, Noelle?"

"Uh...what's right?" the dumb girl asked.

I sighed. I wondered how that girl had made it to the third grade. Probably cheating.

Gwen, however, just smiled.

"Don't worry, Heather," she giggled "I won't."

The Slytherin, however, didn't feel okay with that. She pointed at Gwen's eyes, then hers.

"You. Are. Dead," she breathed.

"Hey, don't you dare-" I started.

Heather laughed mischevously.

"Oh, how funny. Her little geeky boyfriend is coming to rescue!" she laughed.

"He's not my boyfriend," she said "nor he is a geek."

"Whatever. Bye."

I clenched my teeth while Heather and Noelle left. Then Gwen patted my back.

"Thanks, Cody."

"It's nothing," I muttered.

Said this, we all left to the Ravenclaw table, where Trent sat down with Owen. To my dismay, Gwen sat by Trent.

"Hi," he said, smiling.

"Um...hi," she muttered. I could see she was nervous.

"You should try the pancakes," he suggested "They're really good."

"Thanks, I will."

Gwen got a couple of pancakes and an orange juice as she started talking to Trent about their new schoolyear.

Why me, why me?

**Courtney's POV**

Transfigurations wasn't my best subject. I mean, why should I _ever_ need to turn a needle into a dice? If it was a pen, or a coin, or even a sock, I reckon it could come in handy, but why a dice?

Sometimes I didn't understand cranky old Mr. Thrawe.

I sat in my table, which I shared with Gwen. In front of us, Noah and Cody sat. God, how was I meant to concentrate in the lesson if I had him so close? Well, he was my Potions partner, and the same thing happened in many other subjects. Why? Because we're meant to be friends, that is. Ahh, why me?

Well, we were there with cranky old Mr. Thrawe, who was babbling about how to transfigure a needle into a dice. Easy: just yell a bunch of funny-sounding words and you're done. I guess magic couldn't be easier, could it?

Well, I simply screwed everything up, and I will tell you why.

I grabbed hold of my wand, ready to inchant the needle. I mused the words, but just when I was about to transfigure the needle, Harold ran by me, hitting my arm, and so I accidentally inchanted...Cody's head.

"Oh my gosh!" I cried "Cody, I'm so sorry!"

He couldn't talk since he had no head anymore, but he turned at me. I bet he was angry.

"Cody!" Gwen shrieked.

All the Slytherins started laughing at him, while the Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors looked somewhat concerned.

"What happened to Carl's face?" Lindsay asked "Uh, he _does_ need some makeup..."

Mr. Thrawe looked at him. At first he seemed okay with it, but then looked back at him, scandalized.

"Who did that?" Mr. Thrawe cried.

"I...I did, sir," I muttered "but it was Harold's fault! He was running, and hit me while I was performing the spell..."

Mr. Thrawe turned to Harold.

"Is that true?"

"I...guess so," Harold muttered.

"So then it's your duty to fix it, and to stay after our classes for the clean-up, right?"

"I guess..."

Harold stood up and inchanted Cody's head back, as he glared at me.

After the lesson, I wanted to run away. I didn't want any of my jerk classmates to laugh at me, I'd humilliated Cody enough.

"Hey, good spell," Noah laughed, patting my shoulder.

"SHUT UP!" I cried angrily, and left to the common room, where I had to get my books.

**Gwen's POV**

When I saw Courtney running upstairs, I decided it would be best to follow her. When we arrived to the common room, it was still empty, since we'd finished our lesson early. Courtney went to our dormitory, and once more I started following her.

"I hate transfigurations!" she fumed while she grabbed her Potions textbook "Cody was mad at me, wasn't he?"

"No, he wasn't mad at you," I said.

"Oh great. Now I humilliated one of my friends in front of the Slytherin jerks, and to just make it better I yelled at Noah. I bet he's mad at me now."

"Come on, no one's mad at you," I tried to cheer her up "Come on, we'll be late if we don't speed up. I bet Cody and Noah are waiting for us now. You know Slughorn is not much of a patient man."

"I know," she sighed "let's go."

When we met the boys at the common room, Noah quickly went to Courtney.

"Hey, Courtney," he started "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," she cut him "I'm the one who should apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

I smiled, seeing everything was going fine between them. I then looked at Cody.

"Is your head all right?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said, attempting to sound cool "It's been nothing."

And we were back, all together as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Okay, that was the chapter. Poor Cody! x)

Chapter 4 coming either tomorrow or on Thursday!

-Nikki :)


	4. Quidditch Trial

Well, here's my fourth chapter. I was seriously thinking about quitting this whole thing, but I went to my Traffic site and I freaked out when I saw I had 130 VIEWS! And, what kind of person would I be if I left 130 readers without knowing what's happening next? Here it goes! :)

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Why hadn't we tried for the Quidditch team last year? Oh, right. McGonagall's punishment. Luckily, that year we didn't have our toad race idea, so we grabbed our brooms and headed to the Quidditch stadium.

I couldn't believe it'd already been two weeks since we arrived on the train. Nothing had really happened: two long weeks, where we would just go to our lessons, write essays and have fun in our breaks. The next important event: On saturday next week, we were going to Hogsmeade for the first time. Everyone was really excited, and almost everyone in our grade had received money from their parents so they could buy whatever they felt like on Saturday. I myself had thought of buying at Honeydukes and Zonko's.

"Wow!" Noah exclaimed when he saw Courtney's broom "You got a Silver Arrow?"

"Yeah. Oh, golly! A Firebolt?"

Noah nodded proudly, "My father brought it for me as a birthday present."

"I have a Tinderblast!" I exclaimed.

"I just have old Nimbus 2020," Gwen said.

"That's the latest model, right?" I asked.

"Yeah. My mom says plain old Nimbus is the best broomstickk you could have."

When we arrived to the stadium we could see there were some second, fourth and fifth graders and Trent, and the capitain, which was a sixth grader called Michael Footrain.

"Welcome everyone to the Ravenclaw Quidditch trials," he said "I tell you: being in the team last year doesn't certify you'll be this years. First of all, divide yourselves in seekers, keepers, beaters and chasers."

We were around twelve kids there, and there were only seven positions in the team, six excluding the already chosen capitain. I myself wanted to be a seeker, which I thought would be quite impossible, but I had found out during the summer I was pretty good when I praticed with my brothers and my dad.

I could see to my own dismay Trent, saying he was also hoping to become a seeker. I had no possibilities whatsoever against him, but I would not quit. Meanwhile, Noah and Courtney went for chasers, while Gwen went for beater.

"Gwen," I said "Do you think you will...survive?"

"Sure," she said "I always play this muggle sport with my cousins, which is called baseball. It's pretty much the same thing."

After all, there were two seekers, three beaters, three keepers and four chasers. Knowing Michael was the keeper, the three aspirants to this position quitted.

"Okay, we will proceed to the beaters trials. You three beaters will fly with your brooms and a bat while I liberate one bludger. The two first to hit it three times will be in the team."

Gwen caught a bat and her Nimbus, and so did a second-grader named Anthony Fitzpatrick and a fourth-grader called Helen Ibbotson.

Everyone cheered when Gwen hit the first. Then, Anthony hit. Then, Gwen again. And just after, Helen did, and yet another time. After her, Anthony hit it again. They were all tied, until Helen hit it another time.

"Helen Ibbotson, you're in the team," Michael announced "Now, it's Anthony and Gwendaline."

"Come on, Gwen, you can do it!" I cheered as highly as my voice allowed me.

But she was too focused in her game. She flied as quickly as she could to the bludger, with Anthony just behind her, but ultimately...

"YEEEAH!" I screamed.

Gwen struck the bludger with such an energy it flew down to the grass pitch, while Anthony watched the whole scene in amazement.

"Gwendaline Kree, you're in the team," Michael said "Please sit down with Helen and wait until the trials are over."

Gwen grinned and sat in the bench with Helen.

"Now it's the chaser trials," Michael said "You will, one by one, fly around the pitch for five minutes with the quaffle. The three scoring the highest number of points will be in the team."

I could see Gwen grinning and thumbing-up at Noah and Courtney, and I decided to do the same.

First one up was a fifth grader called Colin Kane. He was quite good. He finally scored eighty points.

Then it was Noah. He was awesome as a chaser, he ultimately scored one hundred and twenty points, while Courtney was close enough, scoring one hundred and ten points.

The last one was a sixth grader called Oscar Lathe. He looked athletic and musculous, or, in other words, a good player. I could recall him being in the team last year. I was shocked to see he only scored one hundred points.

"Courtney Davis, Noah Canterbury and Oscar Lathe, you're in the team," Michael said dryly "Please go sit with our two beaters."

I could see all my friends had qualified for the team. But what about me? I would have to play against Trent, who was far more athletic than myself. Man, I was so doomed. Not only because I would not qualify for the team, but I would show everyone (or, most important, Gwen) Trent was better than me.

"You will have to seek the golden snitch," Michael explained "The first one to catch the snitch will be our seeker."

I hopped in my Tinderblast, while Trent only had a Dustcleaner. Ha. Lame old broom!

Michael liberated the snitch, and I could see my friends grinning and giving me winks and thumbs-up.

"Good luck, man," Trent said, smiling.

"Huh," I grumped.

I quickly started flying around, seeking the golden snitch. Trent was looking for it as well. I caught a glimpse of something shining behind the Gryffindor tower, and so I set flight behind it.

At first, Trent was confused, but then followed me. It was for nothing, since when I arrived the snitch had already left. Now it was flying around the teacher tower. I flew there, and I stretched my hand to grab it. It was inches away...and so I felt the cold gold of the ball in my hand. In that very second, I started falling down my broom, which I still grabbed a hold of. I tried to jump on it again, and finally managed to set flight again, to which all my teammates whooped and cheered.

I reached the land where my friends cheered. Noah high fived me, and Courtney and Gwen hugged me.

"You did it Cody!" Gwen cheered.

"I...I think so," I laughed.

"Cody Ellen, you're in," Michael said.

Trent landed slowly, crestfallen. And, great. Gwen went and cheered him up.

"You've been great," she said.

"Really?" Trent asked.

"Sure!"

He smiled, but then left the stadium.

"Okay, trainings are on tuesdays and thursdays from six to half past seven. Trainings start in two weeks."

I wondered why he was so dry to us, but it didn't stop me grinning furiously. I was in the team, and I had proved I was better than Trent!


	5. Hogsmeade

Hi again!

Well, here's chapter 5! Enjoy! :)

**

* * *

Courtney's POV**

I woke up quite early that Saturday. It was the first weekend us third graders were going to Hogsmeade, and I was really excited about it, and spending the whole day with my friends.

Oh, whatever. Yes, I was willing to spend my whole day with Noah.

It's not like I never spent time with him. In fact, we were deskmates or partners in half of my lessons, but still, we never really got to talk. That one would be a perfect day, I tell you.

I had everything perfectly planned. First of all, we would pass by Dominic Maestro's, where luckily we could find Trent (this one is for Gwen!). After a possible conversation with Trent, we would go over to Spintwitches and buy our Quidditch clothes. Then we would go to Tomes and Scrolls, since we all loved reading, and then we would go to Honeydukes. After all our shopping, we would go to either The Hog's Head or The Three Broomsticks and have lunch.

I personally would have liked visiting Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop with Noah. I mean, it would have been sooooo romantic! But no, I couldn't. At least not yet. I hoped we could get to go together some day soon, though.

Gwen and I dressed in our regular clothes. I was glad I could finally wear them. When we met the boys downstairs, I was somewhat stranged by their clothes. After all, I'd got used to them wearing the school uniform.

"Ready?" Noah asked.

I nodded.

We went to the school gates, where Argus Filch waited for us.

"Permissions?" Filch asked.

We handed each of our four permissions signed by our parents. Then, he opened the gate and let us through. We followed the path to the village, which was about fifteen minutes away by foot. The trees' leaves were orange by that early October date, and the flowers were still flowering.

"This place is beautiful," I commented.

"It is," Noah agreed.

"Springing this beautiful colors," Cody mused "Yet calm and peaceful."

We arrived to the busy Hogsmeade town, where we could already see some of our classmates wandering around.

"Let's go to Spintwitches," I suggested.

"Oh, isn't that next to Dominic Maestro's?" Gwen asked happily.

"Yeah," I answered, winking my eye at her.

Wait, was Cody glaring at me?

We went to Spintwitches, and curiously enough Trent wasn't around Dominic Maestro's, which seemed to make Cody surprisingly happier. Without doing anything at all for Gwen, we came into Spinwitches, where we were buying our Ravenclaw Quidditch clothes. I went to the attendant.

"Please, could we have four Ravenclaw Quidditch outfits?" I asked.

"Why, sure," the girl, who was around her early twenties, answered.

She got her wand and inchanted four outfits to come to us. After we tried them, we found out they fitted us perfectly. We payed them and then went outside.

"Where should we go now?" Noah asked.

"Maybe Tomes and Scrolls?" I suggested.

"Sure, I ran out of books last week," Cody said.

We headed to the booksellers, where we spent a good hour, looking for interesting books to read. I finally chose _Merlin's Apprentice_, while Cody chose _Twins in Alma Aleron_, a book based in twin brothers attending the American wizard school called Alma Aleron. Noah chose _The Magical Crusades_, while Gwen took a sample of _Stranded_, a book about a wizard getting stranded in muggle London. After that, we payed them.

"I really feel like going to Honeydukes," I said.

"Let's go there!" Noah exclaimed.

On our way to Honeydukes, we passed by Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.

"I find that shop too cheesy," Gwen commented.

"Oh yes?" Courtney asked "Well, I've always thought it would be quite romantic to go there. Maybe with the right person..."

I eyed Noah, but then quickly started walking again, realizing I could've just given myself away.

**Gwen's POV**

Seriously, Courtney seemed to freak out when she realized she'd looked at Noah. And both of the boys were looking away, so they didn't realize anything. But still, she was silent for the whole walk to Honeydukes, but when we finally arrived, she seemed to soften a bit.

"I want some chocolate frogs," she said "and all-flavored beans, and chocolate cauldrons, and..."

"Hey, hey, hey!" I cut her "Hold on to your heels!"

But Cody was worse than Courtney. You see, he's addicted to candies. I mean, when we came out of the sweetshop, he had a bag full with everything they sold there!

"You'll get you teeth rotten," I adviced.

"Who cares?" he asked "These candies are worth it!"

We all laughed, knowing Cody's little vice.

"Could we go-" Courtney started.

"May I choose now?" Noah interrupted.

Courtney blushed.

"Sure," she muttered.

"I would like to go The Three Broomsticks?" he asked "It's almost three o'clock already!"

"Now I know why I was feeling so hungry," I laughed.

The Three Broomsticks was quite calm, being it a Hogwarts-visiting day.

"Rosmerta, we've got late eaters!" a young man cried.

"It's a bit late for lunch, isn't it?" the owner of a pub scolded us. Then she raised an eyebrow "At Madam Puddifoot's for a double-date?"

We all blushed, probably Cody the most. When I turned to him, he was burning in a blush.

"Not really," Courtney mused "We were just shopping."

"Oh. Sorry then," Rosmerta smirked "Table for four, right?"

We sat in a little table, which had four little seats. It was so shrunk down my arm brushed against Cody's, who was sitting by me. I could see Courtney was quite happy to be this close to Noah.

"What are you taking?" Rosmerta asked.

"I will take a chicken leg," Noah said.

"I will take some pork," I said.

"Um...ribs, please," Cody said.

"I will take chicken leg too," Courtney ended.

"Drinking?"

We all ordered butterbeer. I had never tried it before, although my dad told me it had no alcohol and it actually tasted better than regular beer.

"I like this place," Courtney commented, "We've missed a lot during all these years we've never been here."

"It was against the school rules," Cody retorted.

"Yeah, as if we care much about the school rules," Noah laughed "I don't know if you've noticed, but during the last two year's we've broken around fifty school rules and have lived to recall it."

"True," I agreed "Surprisingly enough, we haven't broken any rule this year."

"Yet," Courtney smirked. Then, she elbowed Noah "Mister here seems to be a radar for trouble."

"Me?" Noah faked a surprise tone.

We all laughed, but we were interrupted by Rosmerta carrying our meals.

"Lunch is served!" she exclaimed.

"This pork is awesome," I stated, "But not as half as good as the butterbeer!"

"Totally," Courtney agreed "It's delicious!"

"I personally find it too buttery," Noah said sarcastically.

I looked at Cody, who chewed his BBQ ribs thoughtfully. He hadn't talked much since we'd sat down. I think he was shocked about Rosmerta's comment about the double-date. Was it so bad to suggest he was dating someone? It'd been a little joke, and that was all.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yeah...sure," he said dismissively, but then started eating again.

**Cody's POV**

I wasn't really eager to conversation after what Rosmerta had said. Yeah, it would have actually been awesome for me to be there in a double date with Gwen, but I was not. We were four friends eating in a pub, nothing else. I thought about Trent, and how he made her suffer so much. He certainly wasn't worth of her time.

But were I? I wasn't sure. I was a regular thirteen-year-old, and I wasn't much of a sportsman. I didn't play any instruments. I didn't have the best grades in the our whole grade, but they were fairly good. I wasn't any more special than Trent. Who would choose me instead of him?

I finished my BBQ ribs and my butterbeer without saying anything at all, and I was also silent while we headed back to the school, around half past four. When we arrived to the school, we went to the common room.

"Should we go to the lake?" Courtney asked.

"I've got to finish my History of Magic essay," I mused.

"We'll stay here, then," Gwen said.

"I'm finishing it in my room."

I went upstairs without saying another word. I got my textbook, ink, feather and papyrus, and started writing about the First Great War silently. A moment later, I could hear the door opening. Great, it was Noah.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Have we done something?" he insisted.

"No..."

My friend hesitated for a second, then snapped his fingers.

"I know! It's because of Gwen, right?"

I sighed and nodded.

"Man, it's no big deal. She'll ultimately get tired of Trent."

"Yeah, but you don't understand it," I protested "Courtney doesn't like anyone. Gwen does. It's easier to make a girl like you when she's not crushing on someone else."

"I know. But you can't quit, Cody. You're so much better than Trent!"

"Thanks, dude," I left my books on the bed "I think I'm joining the lake trip."

I high fived Noah, and then we ran downstairs to meet the girls.


	6. Halloween Feast

This is my best story yet! I got all those reviews! ^^ And almost 200 views per chapter! :) This MUST go on!

Well, here's chapter 6. Enjoy!

Note: It might be a while (not much, about a week or so) until I publish my next chapter since I'm going on a holiday tomorrow and I'm not coming back until next Monday. However, if I finish the chapter today, I'll make sure I post it before I leave!

Thanks so much again to all my readers and reviewers! YOU guys are the only ones who encourage me to keep on writing!

I also wanted to say yesterday I wrote the whole plan for the story and it's going to be around 25 chapters long, so it's a while until I finish it. Plus, the adventure hasn't started yet! :)

* * *

**Noah's POV**

It was one of my favorite feasts in the year. The school was full with pumpkins and Halloween decorative stuff, and the best was the day after was a day off. And, lucky us, on November 2 Saturday we had our first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff, which was no big deal. From our grade there were three members of the team: Bridgette as a chaser and the Winterton twins, Claire as a keeper and Hugh as another chaser. And it wasn't like they were the best or anything. Hufflepuff was usually last in the inter-house tournament.

But I didn't think about the match that evening. We were in the gardens, after a long, boring Herbology lesson. I was sitting by Courtney, who laughed about something with Gwen. For a second, I got lost in her big, black eyes until Cody elbowed me hardly, snapping me out of my stare.

"You looked dumb," he laughed.

"Said the starer," I scoffed.

I couldn't help but wonder if she'd seen me. But then, I looked at my watch.

"Goodness!" I cried "It's almost eight o'clock!"

"We should be heading back," Courtney suggested.

None of us wanted to be late for the feast. It would have delicious dishes as every year.

We went to the Great Hall, where many of our schoolmates already sat down.

"You're late!" Owen scolded us "We haven't been able to start the feast because of y-o-u evil people!"

I laughed,"Yeah, right Owen."

Soon after we took our seats (why did Courtney keep sitting by me?), Mrs McGonagall rose from her chair and announced the start of the feast, as food started to appear in each table. Pumpkin juice, pumpkin jell-o, pumpkin cream... an all-pumpkin all-you-can-eat buffet was waiting for us.

I served myself some pumpkin juice and various foods I didn't recognize. Or, in other words, I served myself whatever Owen didn't suck into his mouth.

"Hey, do you like the chocolate pumpkins?" I asked to Courtney.

"They're delicious," she answered smiling.

We started talking about food, until I noticed Gwen looking at us. I think Courtney noticed it too.

"What are you looking at?" Courtney asked.

"You two look cute together," she said.

I felt my cheeks burn in a blush, and so did Courtney's.

"Shut up, Gwen," we said in unison.

"Sorry," our friend said.

Devilish girl...

**Gwen's POV**

Okay, you will think I was mean or something when I said they looked cute together, but I just wanted to help Courtney. When I saw them both blushing in such an exaggerated way, I turned to Cody and asked, "Do you know who is Noah crushing on?"

"Okay, since when are you crushing on him?" he answered.

"Me?" I laughed "Please, Cody. I'm not crushing on Noah."

"Why do you want to know it then?"

"Well, he's my friend...and pure curiosity too."

"I cannot tell you," Cody shook his head "He'd kill me."

"Please, Cody..."

I made puppy eyes and stuck my lower lip out. I know I must have looked ridiculous, but Cody seemed to soften a bit.

"Let's say I told you," he started "what would you give me?"

"Hum...a thank you?" I asked.

"Nope. Info for Info. You tell me who is Courtney crushing on, I tell you who Noah is crushing on."

I hesitated, but nodded.

"Good. Let's meet in the common room, after the feast. Make sure Lucy and Courtney are asleep."

I nodded again.

About an hour later, I met Cody in the common room. He looked awful in his King Kong pajamas. I guess I was not much better in my "Penguins Are Cute" pajamas.

"Cool slippers," Cody pointed out at my bunny slippers.

"Yeah...right," I said.

"Sit down?"

We both went to the sofa and watched the fire in the chimney for quite a time, making a crepting silence in the room. I finally spoke up, "Why do you want to know who is Courtney crushing on anyway?"

"Why do _you_ want to know who Noah is crushing on anyway?" Cody retorted.

"Pure curiosity," I shrugged my shoulders.

Cody raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, as if," he said.

"Hey, he's my friend."

"Well...right. But he's gonna kill me if I tell you."

"So will Courtney..."

I hesitated for a second until I came up with the idea.

"We won't tell a soul," I stated "Not even them, even if it is one of us who they're crushing on."

"You mean Courtney-?" Cody started.

"No," I quickly said. She took a deep breath "and we will not give them a hint we know about it. Understood? Like we never talked tonight."

"Understood," he nodded.

"To make it fair, we will write the names on a piece of paper and then swap them. No matter what we read, we will not tell them."

"It's a fair exchange," Cody mused.

"Let's make it a promise."

We shook our tiny finger and said it was a promise.

"If we ever tell either Noah or Courtney we know anything," Cody said "Let the one who talked burn in hell."

My eyes widened.

"Burn in hell?" I asked "Is it really-"

"Not like you're going to burn in hell," Cody laughed "It's just a way of saying we must not talk. But come on, I want to know!"

I took a scrap of paper, and Cody took another. I scribbled the name in the paper, and then folded it. Cody did the same. We both left the scraps on the table and took the other.

**Cody's POV**

I must say I wasn't eager to unfold the scrap of paper. If I got to know who it was, I would possibly get mad in telling Noah. But I couldn't, I'd sworn it. And I needed to get over with it. It would be our little secret after all. I slowly unfolded the paper. My eyes widened when I read Noah's name.

"Oh...my...God..." Gwen and I whispered in unison.

I looked at her. We had amazed looks in our faces.

"We have to tell them!" she cried.

"We can't," I shook my head.

"Why not? I mean, they're both crushing on each other! Don't you see that'll do them a favor?"

"No, Gwen," I mused "We must let them know. Fate will make it happen, don't you doubt so."

"Gee, it will be hard not to tell her."

"Same here."

"We'd better burn these now," Gwen suggested.

I took her paper and mine and threw them to the chimney, and watched as they slowly turned to ashes.

"My..." Gwen said "I never imagined it."

"Neither did I."

We sat there in an awkward silence for some time, until Gwen turned at me and asked, "So, mister, can you tell me who are you crushing on?"

I felt my cheeks burn. How the heck were I going to tell her, if it was herself who I loved?

"Please," I said "I don't think about girls. Not after seeing you with Trent."

Gwen sighed, "It's true. He's closer and closer to Bridgette. I-" she stopped, fighting against tears.

I patted her back.

"It's okay, Gwen," I said "It's okay, don't worry. You're way better than Bridgette, you hear me?"

She looked up at me.

"Thanks, Cody. You're my best friend," she smiled "I always like boys who make me feel like I'm special."

I grinned.

Maybe I should look at it from the bright side. I was her best friend, it would be easy once she forgot Trent. And she thought I was a great person. Once she forgot Trent, what could possibly go wrong.

Plan Bye-bye Trent was starting right now.

* * *

What will happen next? Will either Cody or Gwen say anything? Who will win the Quidditch match? And the most important, what _is_ Plan Bye-bye Trent? Find out next in Total...Drama...Hogwarts!

-Nikki :)


	7. Match 1: RavenclawHufflepuff

Hello!

I know I said I would not upload this chapter until Monday, but we're leaving in 1 hour and so I decided to post it quickly so you could read it while I'm away! This chapter is about their first Quidditch match, Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff.

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

There we were, in our brand new Ravenclaw uniforms. I was pretty anxious about this whole match thing. I kept on thinking I was going to fail my friends, my team, my house, my school, and most importantly, fail Noah. I couldn't just imagine-

"Hey, it's okay," Noah said, patting my back "Not much. Just try and grab the quaffle. Oh, and keep yourself away from the bludger."

"Yeah, not much," I said sarcastically.

He smiled. God, he was so cute...Courtney! Focus.

We grabbed our brooms and stepped into the pitch, where we could hear our house's furious roars and cheers, and Hufflepuff's booing. Michael met Hufflepuff's capitain, Anthony Maier. They shook their hands and then Mrs. Hooch told all of us to get ready. She then blew her whistle and threw the quaffle up. Noah, Oscar and I quickly flew up, as well as Michael, although this last one was getting ready in the rings. I glanced at Gwen, who grabbed her bat and flew up with Helen. It was only Cody in the ground.

I looked through the stadium. To my joy, Noah carried the quaffle, and was already flying to the Hufflepuff rings.

"TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!" A boy in the loudspeakers cried.

The crowd cheered, but I saw how Hugh Winterton sped up through the stadium, with the ball in his hands. I tried to snatch it off him, and succeeded. I started to fly up to the rings and I would've almost scored, if it hadn't been for Bridgette. I tried to throw the quaffle at Oscar, but a fifth-grader Hufflepuff caught it and sped through the stadium to the rings. Thank God Michael could stop him. He threw the ball at Noah, and then he sped through the stadium. He threw the ball at me, and I successfully scored another ten points for Ravenclaw.

"TEN POINTS FOR RAVENCLAW!" The boy repeated.

The match was really long. I could see Gwen hitting the bludger away us a few times, and I also saw Cody flying through the stadium, in search of the Golden Snitch. I must say Claire wasn't a brilliant keeper: we scored one hundred and forty points, while they only scored forty. I have to admit, dry Michael was an awesome keeper.

But what would happen? Who would catch the snitch. I knew it would ultimately have to do with that. Whoever catches the snitch usually wins, unless they're 200-0 or something like that against the other team.

So everything would be Cody's duty.

**Cody's POV**

I couldn't see the match really well, but I could see we were way better than Hufflepuff. I tried to focus on the seeking, and not on the match.

I scrutinized the stadium, looking for that glimpse of golden reflection that usually gave the snitch away. But I could see nothing. Then I looked at Mary Collister, Hufflepuff's seeker. She seemed as lost as myself.

I flew around the stadium, hoping to catch a view of the tiny golden ball. I saw how a bludger came right to me. Gwen quickly flew to me and hit the ball away.

"All right?" she asked.

I nodded slowly. I was still shocked about the fact a ball had been inches away from smashing my face. Not much, really.

She smiled and went away. I was dazed for a second, but then shook my head and went back to my search.

I could see Mary Collister still had no idea about the Snitch's location. I hoped it would appear somewhere soon, I was starting to doubt if they'd even liberated it.

Finally, I saw it. The golden glimpse I'd seen a month ago, and many other times while we were training. I saw it behind the central Hufflepuff ring. I had two points to my side: I was closer than Mary, and she hadn't seen it yet.

I quickly bolted to behind the arrow. I was about to catch the snitch, when it flew through the ring and hit Claire in her head.

"Hey!" she cried, scratching her head.

In that moment, Oscar Lathe scored Ravenclaw's one hundred and eightieth point. I must say I was proud of my team.

I quickly followed the snitch, which was now by the Slytherin tower. Great. Simply great.

I bolted through the pitch, and I saw Mary speeding up too. I arrived to where the snitch and didn't stop until I felt the golden cold in my hand...

At first I didn't realize it. I held the golden ball in my hand, without saying a word. Mary looked at me, a panic expression in her face. The crowd went quiet. All of my team members looked at me. Then, all Gryffindor (they were supporting us too) and Ravenclaw burst out in roars and cheers.

Michael flew up at me and patted my back so hard I felt it itch afterwards.

"Good job, Cody!" he cried.

Noah and Courtney flew up to me and I had a double highfive. When I landed, Oscar and Helen told me I was great.

But I almost freaked when I saw Gwen running to me. She gave me a strong hug, which made me blush.

"You were awesome, Cody!" she hollered, grinning "You are the best seeker ever!"

"Even better than Harry Potter?" I asked.

Gwen smiled, "Even better than Harry Potter."

**Noah's POV**

Now this Quidditch had its good things. The party in our common room was plainly awesome. Even Mr. Flitwick came over to greet us!

Well, I was sitting down in a couch with a butterbeer cup. I was really happy, but I was getting pretty tired. When I looked at my watch, I saw it was already ten o'clock in the night.

I looked at Cody. He was surrounded by people, including Gwen. He seemed quite popular among fourth grader girls, who squealed he was fabulous and all that garbage they say.

Then, I saw Trent, he sat down in a couch in a corner of the room. He seemed angry. No wonder, if he'd got chosen for the team, he'd be the center of attention right now. But Cody was a better seeker. And if he'd got chosen, we might have lost the match today.

"Hey," Courtney said, sitting down in a couch next to mine.

I suddenly felt really nervous. Why did my brain go blank when she appeared?

"Enjoying the party?" she asked.

"Yeah," I answered.

_Yeah_. Plain old _yeah_. I was a pretty original guy.

"You were really good today," she commented "You scored a eighty of the points."

"You scored sixty," I retorted "That was not bad either."

Courtney raised an eyebrow, pretending to be angry, but I could see she was having fun.

"Sorry? What do you mean by not bad?" she asked.

"I mean I was better," I teased her.

"Yeah. As if. Oh!" she pointed at my shirt "You've got a stain in your shirt..."

"Sure, Courtney," I scoffed "That is such an old joke."

"No, seriously, it's a butterbeer stain."

I couldn't help but look down, and then Courtney rose her index finger and playfully hit my chin.

"You looked," she giggled.

I smiled. She looked really pretty when she was happy.

"I only looked because otherwise you'd be doing that for the whole evening," I said.

"Yeah, right," she laughed.

**Gwen's POV**

I was getting bored about all the _Oh-my-gosh-Cody-you're-so-awesome_ thing, so I decided to drag Cody away from the crazy fourth graders.

"Why did you do that?" he asked "We were talking about my strategy!"

"You don't have a strategy," I laughed.

Cody looked offended.

"I do!" he protested.

"Reah, right," I said.

I looked at Courntey and Noah. Oh, they were together, chatting happily.

"I think we should tell them," I told myself.

"No way, Gwen," Cody said "We had a promise, remember?"

"Yeah, but they look so happy together..."

"Stay cool. They'll ultimately know."

"But look at them! We would even do them a favor."

"We will do them a real favor when they find out for themselves. Understood?"

I sighed, but then nodded. I couldn't help but wonder how were I going to stay quiet for such a long time...

* * *

Well, that was the chapter. Hope you liked it!

At first, my favorite Hogwarts House was Gryffindor, but I'm starting to like Ravenclaw, since it kinda applies a lot to me! :)

See you on Monday!

-Nikki :)


	8. The Death Eater

Okay, here's chapter 8! It is quite short because I scarcely have time to write these days. And I must add this: don't really expect me uploading this much once I start school again. It will probably be one chapter a week, probably on weekends, but still I will try to do my best with this story! Yoo-hoo! I got 13 reviews! And almost 300 views! :) Thanks people!

Note: In this chapter we will start the mystery! DUN DUN DUN!

Well, without any further ado, here's the chapter!

* * *

**Noah's POV**

It was a regular Thursday for us third graders. We were having breakfast in the Great Hall while the owls wandered around the room. I was surprised to find my owl, _Sophocles_, didn't come today. Courtney, who was subscribed to _The Daily Prophet_, got his regular newspaper from her owl, _Perseus_.

"Oh my God!" she cried.

I quickly looked at the newspaper. I could see the headline: _Bellatrix LeStrange seen in Ascott_.

"Look at this..." I muttered, showing the newspaper to Cody and Gwen, although seconds later Owen, Trent and Lucy looked at the front page of _The Daily Prophet _too.

"I thought she was dead!" Owen exclaimed.

"Not really," Cody answered "She was not seen after Voldemort's death, but she might have very well been hiding somewhere for...What, thirteen years?"

"Fifteen," Gwen corrected.

"Was she a Death Eater?" Trent asked.

Cody looked at him and laughed, "Death Eater? She was like Voldemort's First assistant or something!"

"Hey, man, it's not my fault being muggle-born!"

I could sense Trent was mad at Cody, probably because of the Quidditch seeker thing.

"Do you think she'll come by Hogwarts?" Courtney asked fearfully.

"I don't think so-" I started, trying to calm her.

"Actually, it's quite probable," Lucy cut me, "She probably wants revenge on us. Well, at least on the teachers. And she's most likely looking for Harry Potter too."

"But why would she just appear, all of a sudden?" Owen asked "It makes no sense. Why now?"

"Well, maybe she wanted to play the surprise advantage on everyone else," I thought "After fifteen years, it's not likely to have any Death Eater. That is, except for Geoff's dad."

"Maybe he knows something about Bellatrix LeStrange!" Gwen cried.

"Positive," I agreed "Death Eaters carry their tattoo to communicate between each other. Even if he's not a Death Eater any more, he must still have his tattoo, and, for instance, be able to communicate with Bellatrix."

"Good thinking," Trent admitted "But how are we meant to know any of this? I mean, we don't know Geoff's dad. And I don't think that's the kind of stuff a father would write about in a letter to Hogwarts."

"We should leave this to the authorities," Lucy suggested.

I couldn't leave this. I was starting to think. And I knew once I started thinking, there wasn't anyone who could stop me.

**Courtney's POV**

We were quite freaked about Bellatrix LeStrange that day. All the students, especially the older ones, had heard about it too, and let's just not talk about the teachers. Although none of them said a word, they seemed tense and worried, as I supposed they'd been fifteen years ago. But no one said a word about her. There were not curious kids asking their teachers. The whole school was silent.

But we weren't.

As soon as the bell announced the end of our Thursday lessons, we all decided to talk to Geoff. He was walking back to his common room with Duncan.

"Hey...Geoff," Cody said.

"Huh?" he asked, not even saying hi.

"We...we thought you'd know something about this Bellatrix LeStrange," I stammered.

"Why should I?" Geoff sounded angry "I have no affairs with such a dirty witch."

"Maybe your dad does?" Cody suggested.

Geoff grabbed his wand and pointed at Cody's nose. Don't ask why, but I instictively caught Noah's hand and squeezed it.

"Do you really think so, dice-head?" the Slytherin whispered. Duncan smirked.

"I- I don't know," Cody stuttered "I was just wondering. We want to know about her."

"Oh yeah? Well ask another wizard because this one doesn't know anything about her!"

Geoff placed his wand in his pocket and started walking away. When I realized Noah's warmth in my hand, I quickly pulled away and blushed.

"He would not have dared to curse me," Cody spat.

"Who knows," Noah said "That boy is wicked."

"Who else could know about Bellatrix?" I wondered "There aren't other Death Eaters children here."

"I do," a voice mused behind us "I know about Bellatrix."

**Gwen's POV**

We turned to find Jason Waint's ghost-pale face. Seriously, sometimes that boy creeped me out.

"Really?" I asked "Well, tell us then."

Jason tapped his chin.

"Why should I?" the selfish boy asked.

"If you weren't going to tell us, why did you ever bother to say so?" Courtney snapped.

"To make you angry," Jason retorted, smiling.

I glared at the boy. Why was he so mean? I mean, he didn't have a friend in the whole school, and he seemed more than happy with it. He was a lonely boy, and he was proud of it. I simply couldn't understand it.

"Well, anyway, I don't think you'll get anywhere with this information," he said later "So I'm telling you: she's back looking for the Devil Box."

"And that is...?" Noah said sarcastically.

"It's a very, very powerful box. It is said it has the power to fully return a dead soul to life."

A chill ran through my back.

"You mean...she wants Voldemort back?" I whispered.

Jason nodded, "Not a bad thinking, Kree. Keep on with that."

And so, the boy left.

What was happening? Why did Jason know that? And if it actually was true, what were we supposed to do?

* * *

Oooh that was creepy right? How does Jason know about that box? And what _is_ that box anyway? Find out next on Total...Drama...Hogwarts!

-Nikki :)


	9. The Box

Hi everyone, I'm back! I'm posting two chapters at once, but I'm sorry to tell you I will not post in quite a while. I'm taking a small hiatus because I've got too much work and I'm really stressed with school. Expect chapter 11 in two weeks or so...

Anyway, enjoy! ;)

* * *

**Cody's POV**

We were uncertain about that box. We didn't know what to do. We'd always known what to do. At least, we'd known before. But now, we were completely lost.

"I think we should ask some elder," I suggested finally.

"No way," Courtney said "Adults will just freak out and yell at us to stay in our common room."

"True," Noah agreed "But there must be some teacher that will not yell at us if we do ask..."

"We should firstly ask around if anyone else knew anything about it," Gwen cut him "I don't understand how Jason knows about this and others don't."

It was decided we would spend the evening talking to our grade mates about the box. We would leave the other Ravenclaws for later and then we headed to the Slytherins first. Of course, we tried not to jump into Geoff and Duncan. A possible curse was enough in a day for me.

In the gardens, we saw Heather and Noelle. The first one was babbling about something and the other was polishing Heather's nails. Poor Noelle. She was Heather's little slave.

"Do we really need to ask her?" Gwen asked.

"We do," I nodded "She might know something."

"Well, I'm not talking to her."

I sighed, "Okay, I will."

While my friends stood about three yards away from them, I walked trying to seem cool.

"Hey, Heather and Noelle," I said.

"Huh," Heather grunted "What are you loser doing?"

"I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Of course, I'm not dumb. She was a Death Eater."

"I mean, do you know anything about her...like, what is she doing now?"

"Why should I? I don't care about those Death Eaters."

"And they're clothes are awful," Noelle added.

I sighed, "Well, thanks."

"Oh," Heather shot a mean glare at Gwen "And tell your girlfriend to be prepared."

I looked at her furiously. I didn't even waste time on telling her she wasn't my girlfriend, I simply yelled, "Don't you dare do a thing to her!"

"Just leave already, you looser," Heather smirked.

I glared at Heather, but then left. Oh, how badly I wanted to curse her with an _Avada Kedavra_ now...

I ran to my friends and simply told them I knew nothing.

"That Heather is a little meanie-mean," Gwen muttered "I've been wanting to curse her since we saw each other in the train three years ago."

"So have I," I agreed.

After asking Eva, who didn't know anything and even threatened us with her gym lifts, we decided to move on to Hufflepuff.

**Gwen's POV**

Hufflepuffs were, as it's always been said, goody-goods. They were all together singing under a tree. I mean, I wanted to throw up when I saw them. Like, I'd rather have wearing a pink dress than this. A pink dress!

"Hey guys," Courtney said "Does anyone of you know about Bellatrix LeStrange? I mean, actually."

"They told us she'd been seen around Ascott," Bridgette said "But nothing else, I think."

All her House mates nodded, as if that were all they knew.

It had been completely pointless to talk to them.

It was only Gryffindor left. We found Beth, Izzy, Ezekiel and Harold chatting by an oak tree. We asked them, they knew nothing. And neither did Tyler, Katie or Sadie. We went back to our common room, empty-handed.

"We've wasted the whole evening," I sighed.

"Hey, we've got Trent, Owen, and Lucy left," Courtney said, trying to cheer us up.

"Yeah, as if they're going to know something," Noah muttered "They've been with us for the whole day. They were as dazed as we were this morning."

"It's worth a try," Cody mumbled.

We went to them. I could hear Owen and Lucy listening to Trent, "And I've been wanting to tell her so badly since-"

He stopped when we arrived. I felt a big lump in my throat. He was talking about Bridgette, I knew it. But I tried to control myself as Noah asked them about the Bellatrix LeStrange news. Of course, they didn't know anything. We sat down in four couches.

I felt my eyes all watery. I looked through the window and saw the December snow fill the school gardens. The next day, Courtney and Noah would be gone for Christmas holidays. Of course, my parents had to leave this Christmas for political issues and I had to stay in school. Well, at least Cody would be there too. It would not be that bad with him to my side.

**Noah's POV**

I was confused about Jason. I mean, how could he know about that box if no one else did?

"Hey, guys," I told Cody and Gwen "You must talk to Jason during the holidays. And look for information about the box."

"You should also talk to Slughorn," Courtney added "I've heard he was Bellatrix's Potions teacher. Maybe he knows something about her that might be useful."

"We will," Cody assured.

I sighed and looked at my friends. I wouldn't see them until January 4. But still, I had the feeling Courtney and I would miss something, something really important...


	10. Izzy Joins In

This is chapter 10! I don't have anything to say since I said everything in my last chapter, so enjoy! :)

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

Cody and I stood by the school gates, watching Noah and Courtney's silouhettes disappear in the horizon. It was a snowy December morning. I thought my friends were lucky to go home for Christmas. Being the Minister's daughter really sucked.

"So," I said to Cody "Why are you here?"

"My parents are off visiting my grandparents in America," Cody said sadly "My grandfather is really sick, and they couldn't wait until the end of term to leave."

"Oh. Sorry about that."

Cody showed me a weak smile.

"It's okay, I guess," then his voice smoothed "We've got to look for Jason, remember? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and we shouldn't waste a second."

"Hey, hey, hold on," I caught his arm "We don't even know if Jason is here."

"That's why we should start looking for him!" Cody cried impatiently.

"Relax, Cody. It's Christmas."

Cody sighed, and then stopped. We sat down in the Ravenclaw table. There weren't many kids from our grade around. The only ones I could see around were: Ezekiel, Izzy, Bridgette, DJ, and the Winterton twins. Jason was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's in the Slytherin common room," I suggested.

I could see Cody was clearly worried about something. Probably it was just about Jason.

Since Courtney was home, we couldn't get _The Daily Prophet_, but we saw Izzy had one, and so we went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Are there any news about Bellatrix LeStrange?" Cody asked the psychotic redhead.

"Not really," she answered "Just the same things over and over again. She's somewhere in Middle England, but no one really knows where. There haven't been any signs of Death Eater communication, so the authorities believe she's working by her own. I wonder what is she looking for?"

"You tell us," I sighed.

Izzy eyed us, and then smiled.

"Are you guys in adventure again?" she asked.

"Not really," Cody answered "We're just looking for information about her."

"By the way, have you seen Jason recently?" I asked.

"Yeah, during breakfast," Izzy told us "I think he left on the train. By the way, can I investigate with you guys?"

I glanced at Cody, who shrugged his shoulders. I nodded.

"Yay!" Izzy cheered "I'm so glad about it! What are we doing now? Interviews? Sneaking into forbidden places? Or maybe ilegally-?"

"No," I cut her "We just need to go to the library."

Izzy's face fell, "Oh, okay then."

Seriously, Izzy creeped me out. She was nice and all, but she was so psycho and hyperactive just listening to her made me feel tired.

We went to the library. It was a huge place crowded with books, which was so colossal it made me feel like a microscopic spot in it.

"Okay, what are we looking for?" Izzy asked.

"Um...Bellatrix LeStrange, I think," Cody said "A History of Magic sixth grade book could do. My cousin is studying the Twentieth Century Wars. We could use another books, though."

We went to the History aisle. While Cody got a History of Magic textbook, I got another one about Death Eaters, and Izzy got one named Voldemort's Allies. We sat in the couches, ready to read, when Cody said, "Hey, when are we going to talk to Mr. Slughorn?"

"An interview! Yaay!" Izzy hollered.

"Yes, we're talking to Mr. Slughorn after lunch," I whispered "Izzy, keep your voice down. We're in the library.

"Oh...right," she said.

I had this funny feeling it was going to be hard to separate from Izzy during those holidays.

While I was reading, I could feel Cody glancing at me from time to time.

"What?" I finally asked a while later.

"Nothing," he lied, shrugging his shoulders, and continued reading.

I rose my eyebrows. That boy was definitely up to something.

We didn't find any significant stuff: Bellatrix was one of Voldemort's most loyal servants, had killed hundreds of wizards and is related to the Malfoys.

Cody and I decided to head back to the Ravenclaw tower, and I didn't really know how Izzy managed to follow us inside.

"You know you're not supposed to be here, right?" Cody told her.

"Nah, cranky old rules," Izzy said.

We found Owen sitting by the fireplace, along with some fifth graders sitting in couches and reading.

"Hey, big buddy," Cody greeted him.

"Oh, hi guys," he said "Wait, what is-?"

"Don't ask," I cut him.

"Oh!" Izzy cried "Zeke must be looking for me. Hey, guys, meet you at Lunchtime, kay? Then we'll go talk to Slughorn!"

"Okay..." Cody sighed.

I was glad Izzy stormed out of the room. At last, I could sit and do nothing but talk to Cody. Which ended up being nothing, since he didn't open his mouth.

"Hey, Cody," I mused "Is everything right?"

He turned to look at me, "Sure...yeah."

I rolled my eyes. What a big bad liar he was.

"I know it!" I cried "It's a girl. You're crushing on someone."

"Me?" he asked "Please."

"Yeah, right. You're crushing on someone. Is it Bridgette?"

"Nope."

"Is it Izzy?"

"Nope, because I'm not crushing on anyone."

I sighed. Maybe I should accept Cody was lucky enough not to like anyone. Maybe he'd be heartbroken if he did.

**Cody's POV**

You might ask me why have I been so silent and thoughtful today. Well, do you expect a heartbroken man to throw a party or something?

Because I was heartbroken.

That nasty Trent had been playing with Gwen's feelings. And I could do nothing about it. And if I ever told Gwen about my feelings, she would probably just laugh at me, thinking it was a very lame joke.

After lunch, we decided to go to the Slytherin dungeons.

I had this feeling we would regret so.

* * *

Am I leaving you in a cliffhanger? Sorry! :( I'll try to write as fast as I can, and it'll be extra good so my little reviewers LOVE it! Until then (which will be in 1 or 2 weeks) please R&R!

Plus, here's a sneak peek for next chapter: Some old Harry Potter characters are in it! :)


	11. A Talk With Slughorn

Okay guys I know I said it'd be like a week, but I just had this great idea and just had to write it. I think it's my longest chapter yet! Well, I hope you like it!

Thanks to my reviewers PenguinsRCute, iluvdoughnuts and , who have reviewed most of my chapters!

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Okay, I regretted accepting Izzy coming with us. She sat in our table at lunch, which scarcely gave Gwen and I time to talk. At least I had good news: Trent was home for Christmas. This meant Gwen wouldn't be babbling about him for ten days, which was pretty good.

"Shouldn't you eat with the other Gryffindors?" I asked politely at Izzy.

"Oh no. I don't really care," Izzy retorted "I just don't want to miss anything. Hey, Gwen, do you think you would mind it if I slept in your dorm?"

Gwen glanced at me with a begging look. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Great!" Izzy cried.

Gwen glared at me. I gulped. I mouthed a sorry, but Gwen was just too annoyed to notice. We ate in silence (well, Gwen and I ate in silence. Saying Izzy ate in silence would be a lie as big as Owen's butt), and then stood up.

"Should we go and see Slughorn now?" I asked.

Gwen shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah!" Izzy cheered "We're going to see Slughorn!"

I sometimes wondered how Izzy could be so cheerful.

We went downstairs to the dungeons. I knocked slowly on his door and waited for his answer.

"Come in," our teacher's voice commanded.

We entered the room. It was small and dark. We could see our Potions teacher sat in a chair, filling some papers.

"Oh, hello," he said "Mrs. Kint, Mr. Ellen and Mrs. Kree."

"Good afternoon, Mr. Slughorn," I said politely.

"Sit down, please."

We obeyed him and sat down in three chairs.

"What brings you here?" Mr. Slughorn asked.

"Well," Gwen started "We wanted to ask about a certain student there was here a while ago..."

"Oh, is it Harry Potter?" Mr. Slughorn cut her "He was a very fine student, I tell you. It was a shame I only taught him for one year. He was full of energy and was quite wise too."

"Um, we weren't going to ask about him," Gwen said "we wanted to ask about Bellatrix LeStrange."

Slughorn peaceful expression slowly turned into a serious face.

"Why do you want to know about her?" he asked.

"We read her name in the papers," I explained.

"Well, I have nothing to say about her. The only memory I had was extracted from my brain sixteen years ago. Now, please, leave me alone."

We were shocked by Slughorn quick change of humour. At first, I thought he was lying, but then I remembered something.

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Slughorn," I stuttered "Sorry for bothering."

"Don't worry, kid," he said "You're all brilliant students. I'm sure you will join my special club when you come to fifth grade."

"Yes...sure," I quickly nodded, taking Gwen and Izzy with me.

"But Cody!" cried the second one "Don't we...?"

"Shush, Izzy," I hissed "I have a plan."

Once we were back at the Ravenclaw tower, Gwen and Izzy started asking why had we left so quickly.

"What he said is true," I explained "There is one of his memories in the headmaster's office, next to his Pensieve, where we would be able to visualize it. There is a fat chance we can see that memory if we sneak into the office."

"But how are we going to sneak in?" Gwen asked.

"A day we know there won't be anyone around: Christmas Eve. Until then, we must spy on the entrance so we can hear the password."

"Isn't it a bit too much?" Gwen insisted "I mean...sneaking into the headmaster's office."

"Whoo-hoo!" Izzy hollered "Problems! Yay, I love doing forbidden stuff!"

Gwen and I rolled our eyes in unison.

"Could I hum the soundtrack?" Izzy insisted "You know, like Mission: Impossible?"

Gwen and I glanced at each other, without having the faintest idea of what she was talking about.

"Fine, I guess," Gwen sighed.

"Yipee!" Izzy cheered "Tom Cruise is going to be so proud!"

I rolled my eyes, begging for her to shut up at once.

We spent the next morning hiding by the entrance to McGonagall's office. At first, we spent about two hours standing in the spot. Izzy had hummed the same stupid theme for around one thousand times, and Gwen pointed at her watch, asking how much time would we waste there. I just mouthed it wouldn't be long, although even I didn't believe it.

Just when I was planning quitting the whole project, I saw Mr. Flitwick approaching the eagle that led to the office. We hid well, since our head teacher has a very developed sight. Just as he started walking, we head him pronnounce the password.

"Chocolate muffin."

Chocolate muffin? What was _that_ supposed to mean? Okay, that would be a regular password for Owen...but not for Mrs. McGonagall. However, the eagle nodded and let the professor through. Then it closed again.

I looked at Gwen, who grinned. I winked an eye at her.

"I knew we would do it!" she cried, now in the gardens. She gave me a big high five.

"It was worth the time," I said "Now, we need someone to cover us up during the feast. I mean, they would freak if they knew we weren't there."

"We could kidnap house elves and give them mutijuice potions," Izzy suggested, a psychotic smile in her face.

"Um...better not," Gwen said, looking at our crazy friend "We thought you could cover us saying we're sick. All we could do would be cast a spell on our beds so they sneeze loudly when anyone enters the room and put a bunch of things under the covers.

"Hum...how come you guys get the fun part?"

"We need you to do this, Izzy," I said seriously "It's only a few hours until the feast. When we're done, we'll come back to the feast saying we're feeling better. Don't worry, it'll not be long until we come back."

"Oh..." Izzy was still pretty upset. Not that either of us cared "Well, okay then."

After casting the spell successfully, I met up with Izzy and Gwen in the common room.

"Okay, Gwen and I are leaving now," I announced "Izzy, please remember your part, okay?"

"Sure!" Izzy cried "You've got a cold and a slight headache because you've been swimming in the lake, and you don't feel well enough to come over to the feast. Okay! Tennant Izzy is ready to attack."

Gwen and I glanced at each other, thinking the same thing: Izzy is the nuttiest girl ever existed.

We ran down the hallways, avoiding students and teachers. We knew McGonagall had left her office half an hour ago, so we wouldn't have many problems. However we needed to be sure there wasn't anyone around who could see us inside the office.

Finally, the halls were empty, so we thought safe to approach the eagle.

"Password?" Its fierce voice demanded.

"Chocolate muffin," I pronnounced slowly.

The eagle started rising, and along its way a staircase rose too. We started walking in and finally arrived to the office door. I turned the doorknob. To my dismay, it was locked.

"Crap!" I cried "We forgot about the door unlocking."

"No problem," Gwen said "_Alohomora_!"

"I forgot that one," I admitted.

I tried to open the doorknob. Nope, it was still locked.

"It's protected," I explained.

"Then I'll just pick the lock," Gwen said shrugging her shoulders.

She stood on her knees and took a hairclip out of her hair. She started picking the lock while I looked at the eagle with a slight fear. What if a teacher came? They'd know someone was inside.

Finally, Gwen told me she'd unlocked it, snapping me off my thinking.

We'd already been to the headmaster's office before. Still, I found it a stunning place. However, we didn't have time to wonder at the drawings or furniture, so I went to the "bottled memories" labeled shelf while Gwen got the Pensieve ready.

"Harry Potter...Phileas Nigullus..."I read in each bottle's labels "Severus Snape... Argus Filch...Dolores Umbridge...Albus Dumbledore...Cornelius Fudge...here! Horace Slughorn."

I quickly took the bottle. It was a small crystal cylinder with a tiny hair in it. I opened the bottle and grabbed my wand so I could get the memory fibre with it. I took it to the Pensieve, which was glowing with golden light coming from nowhere.

"Grab my hand," I told Gwen.

She obeyed me. In a regular ocassion, I would have blushed to death, but right then I was too concentrated in the Pensieve to even glance at her. I looked through the crystalized water and let the power of the object swallow us into Slughorn's memory.

**Gwen's POV**

I must say I was a bit dizzed when we arrived to the place. I was a bit too drowsy to notice where we were, but Cody, who was better than me, could see that one was the Potions class.

"Look!" he cried "This must have been back in the sixties!"

I nodded, for once seeing what he saw. It was a bunch of sixteen-year-olds during Potions class.

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. DaLave," Slughorn said, smiling at an albin-haired boy. His hair was long, down to his neck, and was paired up with another boy who wore a nasty grin in his face.

"DaLave!" I cried out suddenly "That's Geoff's surname!"

"Must have been his father or grandfather," Cody mused thoughtfully.

Now I could see clearly, they were all Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Good job, Mr. Potter and Mrs. Evans," he said too "Mr. Lupin and Mr. Black... better if you start over again."

"Potter!" I yelled "Is he Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter was born in 1980," Cody recalled "Must have been his father. Yeah, because his mother was called Lily Evans."

"And that's Remus Lupin!"

"I think so."

However, I could see Slughorn grinning at two girls. One had curly black hair which was all messed up and the other had straight, very blonde hair, really tidy.

"Ah, charming work from the Black twins..." Slughorn said "Sirius, take a guide from your two cousins."

"When I want to join the Dark Side, I will," Sirius Black sneered, making James, Lily and Remus laugh.

The two girls rose their eyebrows and rolled her eyes. I could see what they were thinking: loser.

After the class, everyone left. That is, everyone except the curly black haired girl.

"Professor Slughorn," the girl said "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of couse, Bellatrix," Slughorn nodded.

I instinctively caught Cody's hand. That girl was Bellatrix LeStrange.

"Hum...do you know about...any object that could...bring dead people back to life?" she asked.

"Uh, I think so. One of the Deathly Hallows, I think. I believe it was a stone. All bedtime stories junk, I think."

"No, but another...another object. Maybe...a box..."

Slughorn looked at the girl, who wasn't older than sixteen.

"Whatever got you to that conclusion?" he asked, trying to fake a unworried smile.

"Just some research," the girl hissed "I find it an...interesting topic."

Slughorn stood still for a second, glaring at Bellatrix, who smiled innocently. Then he collapsed on his seat.

"Yes, it does exist," he muttered "His owner is Plinn Jant. He's a notorious wizard. They say that box has the power to revive whoever's wand or piece of wand is placed inside. Are you happy, Bellatrix Black?"

"Quite content, Mr. Slughorn," the girl smirked "Quite content."

We watched the scene in awe. Plinn Jant. I scribbled that name in my hand with a Sharpie I found in my jeans pocket. It must have been there since the summer, because I'd never used them after we arrived to Hogwarts.

Then we saw Bellatrix leaving the room and Slughorn sinking his head into his arms.

"What have I done, what have I done?" he whispered.

I felt a force drifting us away from the scene. In a few seconds of blurry vision, we were back to the office.

"Whoa," Cody whispered.

"Whoa," I agreed, shaking my head.

"We'd better get moving," Cody said, taking the memory back to its bottle and placing it in its belonging place in the shelf "they could catch us any minute if we stay here."

I nodded.

We locked the door shut and ran down the stairs until we safely reached the floor. Then, the eagle closed the staircase, so we could go to dinner safely.

"Remember, we've got a cold," Cody told me.

I nodded. It wouldn't be hard to fake it anyway. I was feeling pretty drowsy from all that memory watching.

We saw Izzy eating in the Ravenclaw table. For once, I was happy to see her. I wanted to know how had everything been. I faked a sneeze before sitting down.

"Hey buddies!" Owen said "You feeling better?"

"I think...I think...ATCHOO!" Cody sneezed. Truth be told, he was very good faking his sneezes.

"How has it been?" Izzy asked.

"Blurry," I answered "We saw pretty strange things."

I was talking carefully, as if it were a code language.

"You saw things?" Owen asked "You're going crazy!"

"Nothing serious...ATCHOO!" Cody said "We just...ATCHOO! read a book... ATCHOO!"

"Oh, okay."

I looked at Cody, and we shared a complicity wink.

After the feast, we explained everything to Izzy.

"So what's the next step, masters?" she asked.

"Resting," I sighed, jumping into the common room couch "I'm exhausted."

"Yeah," Cody agreed "Let's give ourselves a holiday until everyone comes back. We should owl Noah and Courtney anyway."

I nodded. With all my remaining energy, I wrote a simple yet understood letter to Courtney, while Cody did the same for Noah.

_Dear Courtney,_

_We got it. Slughorn told Bellatrix about the Box. Its owner is called Plinn Jant._

_Gwen._

Short, right? That was my little talent. However, Cody's wasn't much longer:

_Slughorn told Bellatrix everything. Look up Plinn Jant in Magicpedia._

_Cody._

Not bad either, I must say. Izzy, Cody and I went to the owlry, where I tied the paper to _Rhapsody_'s leg, and told it to go to 21 Piccadilly Street, London. Cody did the same with his owl, _Blathers_, to Noah's adress, which was 42 Covent Garden, London. I couldn't help but let out a sigh as we watched how the owls got lost in the distance.

"Let's enjoy the ten days remaining now," Cody said with a smile.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I just made Magicpedia up ^^ it's like Wikipedia but for wizards! ;)

Well, see you soon with my next chapter!

-Nikki :)


	12. Fight in the Ravenclaw Tower

Hey everyone! Here goes my next chapter! It's not awfully long but it's what you get when a writer can't sleep! Hope you like it!

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

There we were. January 4, and school again. I hopped off the train just before Noah did.

"I had started to miss the school," he commented as we went to the school in the carriages.

"Yeah, so had I," I agreed, a little shy.

We didn't really talk that much during the trip to the castle. Trent and Lucy went in our carriage too, so whenever I tried to talk to Noah, either of them would ask something to me, to which I answered glaring. We'd been like this for the whole day, since they'd been with us in the train too.

We finally arrived to the castle and jumped off. To my delight, I could see Cody and Gwen there, waiting for us.

"Guys!" I said, hugging them both.

"Hey," Gwen said.

"I read your letter," Noah told Cody "I looked everywhere, but found nothing. It only said it was banned information or something."

"Is there any chance in the library?" I asked.

Cody and Gwen shook their heads.

"Not a scrap of paper," Cody said sadly.

I glanced at Noah, who shrugged his shoulders.

"We should just stay reading the papers to see what they publish," he suggested "until we find something."

We all agreed that was the right thing to do.

**Gwen's POV**

In that very moment, Trent came into the school. He had been outside talking to DJ, but now both of them headed into the hall. When he saw Bridgette, I could sense him gasping. The next thing I saw was both of them together.

Kissing.

I felt how a dagger went through my chest and felt a tear trickling down my pale cheek. Soon, my face was wet, and I ran as fast as I could to my room, where I could lock myself and start sobbing alone.

"GWEN!" I could hear my friends yelling.

But I didn't care. I felt how tears strained down my eyes, and my brain burning with pain. I gritted my teeth.

When I finally made it to our room, I slammed the door shut and sat in my bed. I didn't need to restrain my tears any more. They started pouring down my face like waterfalls. I covered my head with my knees, crying quietly.

**Cody's POV**

"I'd better go after her," Courtney announced, running after Gwen.

I gritted my teeth and my fists. That was it. I was going to kill Trent in that same spot.

But not then. When we were in the common room, after dinner, which was just a while later. Oh, and he would regret it. I tell you he would regret it.

We were all in the common room. Trent was chatting casually with other students, while Gwen sat by Courtney. She felt better now, but I could see she was still clearly sad about everything that had happened that day. I stood up, knowing it was the right time.

I walked to Trent. He glanced at me, "Hey, man. What's up? Had a good Christmas?"

"Yeah," I answered coldly "but you are going to regret being born."

Trent looked at me, stranged. In that very moment, I gave him a big punch on his nose.

Everyone in the room gasped. I saw Trent's nose started bleeding. Whoa, I'd never realized I was so strong.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Trent yelled.

"You. Never. Mess. With. Gwen," I breathed.

Trent stood up and gave me a punch in my stomach. I felt a throbbing pain, but gave him a hook under his chin so hard he had to stomp back.

"GUYS, STOP IT!" Gwen cried, standing up.

I felt my stomach aching. I would ultimately barf. But I had to resist, for Gwen.

"You will regret...not choosing her," I whispered slowly, grabbing my wand.

"NO, CODY, WAIT!" Gwen hollered.

"Desmaius!" I cried.

A blue shimmer came out of my wand's point, and Trent flew up through the common room until he landed on a corner, inconscious.

"Cody!" Gwen shrieked, freaking out "Are you insane? They could expell you for this!"

"He will regret everything he's done today," I said coldly. Then, with all the dignity I could have, I walked to the bathroom, where I could peacefully throw up.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? I had originally thought about finally pairing up Gwen and Cody but then thought "Nah, let's make my readers wait a little more" XD But don't worry it'll come soon! Reviews make me work FASTER!

-Nikki :)


	13. The Restricted Section

Hey everyone. It's Nikki here again! I'm gonna tell you: I've got a bunch of chapters ready to upload. But just to make you wait a little more (MWAHAHA) I'll post them once a day or so. Okay, here's the thirteenth one.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

For Cody's good sake, there weren't any repercussions on yesterday's little battle, which the teachers qualified as a "immature fight", but nothing else. Trent quickly recovered from his inconciousness and Cody felt better after his throw up session.

That day we had Care of Magical Creatures. It was one of the easiest subjects in the school, and I actually enjoyed taking care of those big beasts. I was paired up with Courtney, and that new term we got another animal to take care of: a little dragon.

"Yours is a Hungarian one," Hagrid told us "It's normally peaceful, but you'll regret it if you make him angry."

"Awww, Noah!" Courtney awwed "Don't you find it so cute?"

"Yeah. Darn cute," I deadpanned.

"How are we going to call it?" she asked.

"Um...Care of Magical Creatures Project?" I said sarcastically.

"What about Bolt?"

"Fine, whatever," I sighed.

We spent an hour analyzing Bolt's features. I must say, the thing was cool. I mean, in a scientific way.

When we were in the middle of a sketch of the dragon's claws, Hagrid ran to us, alarmed.

"Kids, class is over," he said "We must head back to the castle. McGonagall's orders."

"Why?" Courtney asked.

Hagrid doubted about telling her but then said, "They think Bellatrix LeStrange is approaching the school."

We gasped. Then I realized how easily you could get something from Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid," I said casually "Do you know where could we find information about a certain Plinn Jant?"

Hagrid looked at me, "Where did you get such a name from?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, I cannot tell them about the book in the Forbidden Section..." the semi-giant muttered loudly enough for me to hear it.

I grinned, "Never mind. Bye."

I stormed off to the castle, looking for Cody and Gwen.

**Courtney's POV**

I didn't understand why Noah started running to the castle. I supposed he wanted to ask something to Cody or Gwen. I simply followed him until we reached our two friends, who were already inside the castle.

"I got it," he simply panted.

Us three looked at him, without the faintest idea of what he was talking about.

"Would you mind explaining?" I asked.

"I got it," he repeated.

"But you got...what?" Cody insisted.

"I got the place where we can find a book about Plinn Jant," Noah finally explained "It's...in the Forbidden Section."

"You kidding me!" Gwen cried "How are we meant to sneak into the Forbidden Section without a one-million-years punishment on us?"

"By the night," I suggested "And it should be only one or two of us. All four would be too risky."

"Cody and Gwen," Noah said "You two have been working during Christmas. I think Courtney and I should do this."

I blushed at the idea of being alone in the night with Noah. Oh, why were I so stupid? We were going to research, not to play Romeo and Juliet! I still liked the idea, though.

"Okay," I agreed.

Wait, why did Gwen and Cody glance at each other? Oh, who cares. Probably they were just thinking.

**Cody's POV**

Seriously, I had to use all my self control to restrain from yelling at them: "Oh, just shut up and kiss already!" or something like that.

Anyway, we agreed that they would both go to the library that night while Gwen and I covered them to our other roommates.

Truth be told, I wasn't eager to sleep in the same room than Trent. I'd been in the nursery that night, and I feared to my last nerve he would do something to me if I appeared in our dorm that night.

Okay, as a summary of the whole situation: we were four thirteen-year-olds looking for a weirdo box and possibly about to face a bloodthirsty Death Eater.

So, yeah. What could possibly go wrong?

**Gwen's POV**

We were all set up for their parting. Cody and I would cover them up in our room (although Cody was a bit worried about talking to Trent) while they come. We would ensure they don't get discovered by our roommates.

"Okay," Courtney sighed in our room, "I guess this is the moment. We have to leave."

I elbowed her, "But you're spending some time alone with Noah. How about that?"

Courtney smiled.

"Eager to it," she answered.

I decided to follow her to the common room, although I wasn't meant to. Strangely enough, Cody did the same.

"Hey," I whispered "Why are you here?"

"I don't want to miss this," he laughed.

We looked at both of them. They were standing in the common room. Awkward moment.

"Um...should we go?" Courtney asked "You know, better when earlier..."

However Noah seemed to think about something else.

"Noah..." Courtney whispered "Noah...NOAH!"

The boy shook his head confused.

"What?" he asked.

"I was asking if we should go now," the girl repeated.

"Oh...yeah, great."

Both of them started walking to the door until they got lost behind the bronze raven. I smiled.

They were so made for each other.

**Courtney's POV**

While we walked slowly to the library, we didn't find a soul. Everyone was in their common rooms, either sleeping or chatting with their friends. No wonder, it was eleven o'clock in the night. When we finally made it to the library, we tiptoed to the door to the Forbidden Section.

"Why do they even have a Forbidden Section?" Noah asked "If it's forbidden, anyone should step into it. Therefore, I find it kinda pointless to have it here. I think they just should expand the regular library and make a bonfire with all these books."

I laughed stupidly. Why did I find everything he said so funny?

"Alohomora," I whispered to the lock.

Great. It clicked open.

"Good job, Miss Smarty Pants," Noah teased me.

"Egghead," I came back.

We tiptoed inside and locked the door away, so we wouldn't raise any suspections.

"Lumos," we both whispered, making lights flicker in the top of our wands, just like muggle torches.

"Okay, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Look in the Notorious Wizards aisle?" Noah suggested, rolling his eyes.

How come he found that so obvious? I didn't understand him.

We tiptoed to that aisle and then looked for Plinn Jant.

"There it is!" we whispered in unison.

Both of us tried to get the book out of the shelf, resulting that in Noah's hand placed over mine, which equals me blushing furiously (it's a simple equation: Noah's hand+my hand=me blushing). He looked at me. I bet he could see my tanned cheeks burning in a blush. However, he left his hand in the same place until we laid the book in the table.

"I'll look in the book," he said "you go and...check everything is going right or whatever."

"Oh...okay."

I felt kinda sad for not staying with him, but still I went to the locked gate to the Forbidden Section, sort of waiting for someone to come into the library so I could run up to Noah and tell him I was scared. Then he would take my hand and we would sneak away to the common room, where we would laugh and then we would kiss...

I shook my head. How could I? I was checking the door, not daydreaming about Noah and me. Focus, Courtney, focus!

However, my mind started drifting away all over and over again...

**Noah's POV**

I would have enjoyed Courtney being with me, but I needed someone to check if everything was okay. I flipped the pages of the book until I found an interesting paragraph.

_Plinn Jant is also known as the rumoured owner of the Secret Box, which is said to give life again to whoever places a wizard's wand or pieces of wand inside it. The box stayed safely in the Jant Museum in Dolcester until unidentified Death Eaters tried to steal it. After this attempt, Plinn Jant commanded a group of the best wizards of the United Kingdom to transport the box from place to place every now and then so Lord Voldemort would not find it. Even now, the location of the Box still remains a mystery, since Plinn Jant's recent death on March 21, 2003. The Ministry of Magic sent a group of Aurors seeking for the Box on December 8, 2006. Their discoverments are exclusive to the Minister and-_

I heard a gasp from the door, which I quickly assumed that belonged to Courtney. I slowly left the book in the table and headed to the entrance, fearing for her own security.

"Nox," I whispered, and left my wand in my pocket.

I started walking through the small aisle. I pulled out my wand when I saw someone holding her arm. I couldn't see who it was, but I squinted in the darkness to find Argus Filch.

"Come with me..." the caretaker commanded, pointing to the exit.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Next one coming: Ravenclaw-Slytherin Quidditch match! ;)

-Nikki :)


	14. Match 2: RavenclawSlytherin

So yeah. I felt bad for leaving you guys saying I had all those chapters ready, but I'm just gonna have a massive upload right now =) seriously, it'll be around eight chapters...so hold on to your heels, cause this is only the start!

* * *

**Cody's POV**

Noah and Courtney were lucky Filch was in a good mood. They were punished on Monday cleaning all the school tropheys. What a perplexing punishment...

Right then, everyone thought of something else: the Quidditch match. We were playing against Slytherin. Whoever won would go to the final against Gryffindor or Hufflepuff (oh, what the heck, everyone assumed it would be Gryffindor). Still, we were quite afraid of that match. Slytherins were bad, sneaky, jerks and unfair. In one word: EVIL. And, to my good sake, Slytherin's seeker was none other than Duncan.

There were also two other third graders in the team: Eva as a beater (no wonder...) and Geoff as a chaser.

We were all glad Filch hadn't thought of punishing Noah and Courtney without playing today's match. Truth be told, they did most of the chasing work. Oscar was fairly good, but not as half as good as them.

And, let's go back to me. I was quite wobbly. Well, actually, I was quite wobbly. My legs felt like jelly. What would I do against a guy like Duncan? He was strong and had muscles. I was skinny and my only good quality was agility, and probably I was fast. Duh, I was probably not passing this match with all my bones in their right places. I felt Gwen pat my back.

"It's okay, Cody," she said "You'll do it fine. Remember, seeking is not about strength, but agility."

I smiled at her weakly. Great. Now the girl I was crushing on needed to cheer me up. I was so doomed.

We stepped into the pitch where I was bound to carry my team to loserville. And therefore, all the Ravenclaws would hate me until sixth grade.

I hate pressure.

Miss Hooch blew her whistle, so everyone else flew up to their positions. Duncan and I stood in the floor.

"Prepare to loose," Duncan scoffed.

I just glared at him and dashed away with my Tinderblast.

Our team was pretty good. It'd been half an hour of the match and we were winning 120 - 60. However, Geoff and the other two Slytherin chasers were pretty good too, and the keeper, a boy taking his NEWTs that year, was, truth be told, awesome. But not as good as Michael.

I looked through the stadium, seeking for the golden tiny ball. Nope. Nowhere to be seen. I glanced at Duncan, who watched the others play absently. He was probably expecting me to do all the work.

I knew I could do something. It had nothing to do with the game, but I thought I'd enjoy doing it. Besides, I could possibly find the Snitch on my way there.

I stormed to the Slytherin tower. Immediatly, Duncan started following me. When I was inches away from the tower, I abruptly maneuvered and changed direction. Too bad Duncan didn't notice and crashed into the tower. Then, to pretend I hadn't meant it, I flew away, pretending to squint the stadium, although I had to try my best not to burst out in laughter.

Duncan was temporarily off the game. The new seeker, a boy called Zach Brant, wasn't as half as good as him. I smiled: that idea had pretty much made my day.

**Gwen's POV**

I reckon Cody's idea was pretty good. As a beater, I had to be looking at all my six teammates at once. Luckily, Helen Ibbotson offered to take care about the other guys so I could defend my friends. Which statically means I saved Noah's life 12 times and 14 Courtney's. Cody however, hadn't been attacked by the bludger yet. But it would be to come, I tell you.

But if the ball came to me, I was sure he'd be there to throw it away, even if it meant getting himself on the deadly ball's way. I didn't understand why he was so protective. It was really sweet from him, but I couldn't see him as half as protective to Courtney. It was kinda cute. And the way he'd fought against Trent...it couldn't be a regular dude problem. It had to be something else. Cody wasn't this type of boy who goes around punching at everyone. He must have had a very, _very_ good reason to act like he did. I mean, punch and hook Trent, then cast a Desmaius on him...that couldn't have a childish reasoning. Sometimes Cody seemed too childish, but he was mature enough to think stuff before doing it. And he was so peaceful, sweet, nice, smart...I could list dozens of good qualities Cody had.

I shook my head. I'd let my brain drift away, and I'd almost missed a bludger to Courtney. When it was just about to hit her broom, I gave it a shot with my bat, which sent it flying out of the stadium.

"You're not focused!" I heard Courtney yell.

I sighed. That was true. What was happening? I tried to focus on the match as much as I could.

I squinted the sky. I knew Cody would be far above us, lost between the fog. Had he seen the snitch? Was he just wasting time to make Zach dizzy with his flighting? I didn't know. I was relieved to see him ripping the air with his Tinderblast. He'd found the snitch! Now we could do nothing but wait for him to catch it. I seriously didn't think Zach would, mainly because he was still wandering around, only a couple of yards away from me. I crossed my fingers for Cody to find the snitch.

I saw the bludger flying up. It would hit Cody! I flew up quickly and squinted to see Cody's brown hair or his dark blue clothes. I finally saw him, only around a foot away from the snitch. The bludger was approaching him, and if I didn't stop it, it would hit him and he would never get the snitch, so I grabbed my bat and hit the crazy ball as hard as I could.

Cody turned to look at me, just after he grabbed the snitch. No one had seen him, though. It was so cloudy we couldn't be seen by our schoolmates.

"Gwen?" he asked, squinting in the fog.

"Yeah," I said "I just saved your butt, possibly. And Ravenclaw's too."

I found this situation a bit awkward. We were both alone in the middle of a fog, riding our brooms, without no one knowing we'd won the match already. I thought of telling him to fly down, but something inside me prevented me from doing so.

"So, um..." I stammered "Good job."

Cody rubbed the back of his head, holding his broom with his other hand.

"Yeah...thanks, by the way. If it hadn't been for you...we'd lost."

"Hey, you always save me, so I thought of giving it back."

Even in the fog, I could see Cody's cheeks turn red.

"Do I...really protect you that much?" he asked shyly.

"Well, yeah," I said, but quickly added, "but it's okay with me. You know, I like having someone around me. It makes me feel safe."

Cody shrugged his shoulders, attempting to seem cool, "So, yeah. Well, we're... friends after all."

I nodded. That was pretty weird. Having a conversation in the middle of a fog.

"I've been wondering," I started "Why did you hit Trent? I think you said something, but I couldn't hear it."

I saw him gaze down, and I could also see his now fevery red cheeks.

"It was...nothing," he lied "he just acted a bit too cool."

"I know," I agreed "he's such a jerk. But I can't blame him for not liking me."

"Neither could I," Cody mused.

I eyed him suspiciously. Until then, I hadn't noticed we'd been there for over ten minutes now.

"Hey, I think you should go back," I said "You know, so everyone sees the snitch and all. Party, you know."

"Oh...yeah," Cody seemed to snap off a trance "Sure. I'll go down and show everyone the snitch."

He started flying down, and I followed him. When everyone saw him showing off the snitch, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws started roaring and cheering, while Slytherins just glared at him and Zach angrily, who just shrug his shoulders.

"You did it Cody!" Courtney cheered, now in the ground.

"It was all Gwen's job," Cody said modestly "if it hadn't been for her, I'd be shattered into tiny bones in the ground right now."

I laughed, "It was nothing. You're the best seeker."

"And that's why we're gonna win the Quidditch Tournament this year!" Michael cried happily.


	15. Between Tropheys

**Courtney's POV**

Truth? I even enjoyed the fact I was punished alone with Noah. And when I say alone, I mean it. That meanie-mean Filch took us to the Trophey Room and told us to clean up every single trophey there. He also said he would come every half an hour, and said so he closed the door and added poor us if we tried to escape.

So yeah, I was stuck with Noah and a cloth cleaning tropheys. What a romantic place.

We each grabbed a trophey and started cleaning them. It seemed sort of awkward, so I tried to cheer the thing up.

"So...you've been thinking about anything lately?" I asked casually.

"What do you mean by thinking?" he answered.

"Well, you know. Projects, friends, home, girls..."

Darn. Why had I just asked that?

I looked at him. I could see his tanned skin visibly blushed.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me-" I started.

"No, no," he cut me "it's fine. Well...yeah, there's a girl."

I stared at him blankly. There was a girl...? Oh right. He was telling me because we were friends.

"Oh. Okay," I said "and may I know who is this girl you're talking of?" I couldn't help but have a bitter angriness in my words.

I saw him blushing deeper, "I can't tell you."

We stood in an awkward silence. Who could this girl be? I didn't have the faintest idea.

"W-what about you?" he stammered after a while.

Now it was my time to blush, "Um..." I doubted about telling him about...well, him. I mean, he'd told me about his crush, why shouldn't I? Even though he would probably not get it...

"Um, yeah," I said finally "there's a guy."

"I guess you're not telling me his name," Noah sighed. Could I feel a stitch of jealousy in his voice...? Nope, must've been me.

"Well, I've had a crush on him since the end of second grade," I explained.

"So have I. I- I- I mean..."

He seemed quite anxious.

"With the girl you're crushing on," I said for him.

He sighed in relief, "Yeah. She's like...so smart and kind and nice...I go out of my mind eve-every time I see her..."

"I do too. He's really smart and nice. I find his eyes pretty."

"I love her smile," Noah sighed dreamily.

Everything he said made me more and more jealous. Whoever it was, I was going to find her and kill that girl, like my name's Courtney Davis!

**Noah's POV**

I was pretty basically describing my feelings about her to the own Courtney, from trophey to trophey. I was a bit jealous, though: all she said about this boy she liked made him seem so cool. I wondered who that boy was.

_Well, whoever he is_, I thought anguishly, _he's luckier than you, loser._

Time seemed to pass by slowly. Courtney and I kept on talking, but this time about different topics, until the Bellatrix LeStrange topic came up.

"I read on the papers she was coming to the North," Courtney told me.

"Devon Wern told me she was powerful enough to sneak into Hogwarts," I commented.

Courtney gasped, "she'd kill all us!"

"I'd fight against her," Noah retorted.

Courtney's eyes widened, giving her a bewildered expression, "Are you insane? She'd kill you! I don't want anything to happen to you!"

I blushed. At least she cared about me...

"I mean, because we're friends and all," she quickly added.

"Yeah," I agreed shyly.

We stood another while in silence.

"Well, that was it," Courtney concluded, placing the last trophey in its place "We've cleaned all tropheys here.

"Huh," I sighed.

"It took forever."

I smiled, "But now it's done."

Right after that, we went to Filch's office, where we reported we'd finished. After his little watch on the tropheys, he nodded, dismissing us to go to sleep.

Finally!


	16. Finally!

This one's for Gwody fans!

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

There we were, back in Hogsmeade. It felt like it was all the same, all us four chatting and shopping as if nothing had happened after our last trip. Everything remained equally.

But I felt everything different. Now I realized why Cody glanced at me, why he was so caring about me, why he protected me that much.

He loved me.

At first, even I was dazed with this fact. But I actually found out it was true after quite a while reasoning about it. What else could it be?

Now I was wondering if he'd ever ask me out. Nah, he was too shy. I thought about him. How he'd protected and cared about me, been funny and nice, a shoulder to cry on and a wonderful friend. What was not to love about him?

So yeah, pretty basically, I felt like I started liking him back. I had thought of telling him, but I couldn't find the moment. I'd hoped that day in Hogsmeade I'd get the chance I was seeking. But did I get it? No.

When we first arrived to the village, we went to Tomes and Scrolls, where I hoped to catch up with him in the Foreign Magic aisle. But no, he was there with Courtney, chatting about some book.

Then, in Honeydukes, I tried to find him by the all-flavored beans, but he was way too busy dangling from place to place to even notice me. That, plus the fact he ended up with a thirty sickles bid, made it really hard to even say hello to my friend.

A while later, we went to Zonko's a good prank shop we missed last time we came to Hogsmeade. Surely Cody would be around by the Miss-Your-Lessons Arctifacts aisle, but he was there with Noah, comparing a nosebleed pill with a vomitive one and an acne-producing soda.

After all my worthless intends of talking to him, we went to The Three Broomsticks. There, we were back to Rosmerta's little jokes about us four. For the first time ever, I felt like blushing when my arm brushed against Cody's in our shrunk up table.

"You okay?" he asked concerningly.

"Yeah," I answered coolly.

"You've been acting weird lately," he pointed out "Is anything wrong? Trent possibly?"

"Nope, my brain is Trent-free now," I laughed.

I couldn't help but find his care so sweet now. I know, it sounds so corny, but I felt great when I knew he really cared about me.

"It's good to know," he smiled, showing the gap between his front teeth. Great. Now I found that cute too?

I decided it. I couldn't stand it any more. After eating our lunches, I stood up quickly, taking Cody's arm.

"Hey, guys," I said quickly "Cody and I gotta discuss something. Would you mind paying the bid now? We'll leave our money here."

I threw a few coins to the table and then stormed off outside, dragging Cody behind me.

**Cody's POV**

I didn't understand what happened. I just looked at Noah, confused, who gave me a thumbs-up. Then, I glanced at Gwen. What could she possibly want from me? I knew we were friends, but she would never drag me out of a place. Something weird was happening, and I could sense it.

What I couldn't sense was it would be what it actually was.

We stood by the door. She didn't seem about to say anything, but I didn't want to be rude.

Finally, I spoke up, "So...whatya want?"

"Well," she muttered, then rose her voice level "I've been...thinking. You've been so nice and caring and kind with me...I wanted to pay you back."

I felt blushed.

"I'm a friend, that's what I was meant to do."

"Let me give you a little gift."

She leaned forward and gave me a soft kiss in my frozen lips, which quickly started warming up.

"I would like to be more than a friend to you," she said slowly "would you?"

I didn't know what to do. What to think. What to say. I was completely and fully paralyzed. I thought I was just having a heart attack right there without moving from the spot.

"I would," I whispered slowly.

Gwen gave me a warm smile. One of those I love so much. I offered her my hand, and she rapidly accepted it. She gave me another kiss, this time on my cheek, but it felt just as wonderful. Just then Courtney and Noah came out of the pub, laughing together, but stopped when they saw us.

"How come-?" Courtney started.

"Leave them," Noah cut her, winking his eye at me "he's been waiting so long for this."

Courtney looked at us, still surprised. Noah, by other hand, seemed pleased with us two. Gwen was glad, and I was...wow, I can't even explain my feelings right then. I had Gwen. I finally did. I'd been waiting for this for months, and I'd finally achieved my goal.

Suck it, Trent.

* * *

Heeh! I loved writing that! Well, I hope you guys like this. I was hoping to upload more, but I gotta go. See ya soon!

-Nikki :)


	17. Truth Be Told

I can't help myself X3

Okay, it's only two chapters until I say goodbye. And now I'm serious. I just wanted to upload these so I could leave you in a cliffhanger.

* * *

**Noah's POV**

I was sitting in my bed. It was around one hour before lights off, so I had enough time to read a few chapters. Neither Owen or Trent were in the room, which left me alone with Cody.

"So how's everything with Gwen?" I asked.

"It's been the best month of my life," Cody said, grinning.

I couldn't believe it had already been a month since then. Late April was springing out in the gardens, and I hadn't still thought about how to tell Courtney about me liking her.

"You're lucky," I sighed "You got Gwen. I know from a conversation with Courtney she's crushing on a boy."

"If you knew," Cody smirked.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"If I knew...what?" I asked.

"No-nothing," Cody quickly stuttered. He was such a bad liar.

I thought for a split of second.

"You know who Courtney's crushing on?" I asked then.

"No...no," Cody muttered anxiously "I don't know anything at all."

"I will not get upset or anything," I quickly assured "Please!"

Cody sighed, "It's not about you getting upset. It's about me making a promise with Gwen..."

I rose an eyebrow.

"You had a secret scheme with Gwen?" I asked "So everyone here knows about Courtney except for me? How come that?"

"It was just casual," Cody shrugged his shoulders "I'm not meant to tell you. Fate will do its job."

"Well, you will not have any fate whatsoever if you don't tell me who Courtney is crushing on?"

Cody gulped. What was so wrong about it? Was it that bad? Was it Owen, Ezekiel or Harold? Duncan or Geoff? I didn't care, I just wanted to know.

"Tell me now," I begged.

"Uh...okay," Cody sighed, "I'll tell you."

**Cody's POV**

I was forced to tell him. What could I do? I felt like I was tied. I couldn't do anything at all. I thought about running away, since I was quick enough to hide in the Forbidden Forest within a minute. But no, Noah would find me. And I would pretty much die.

_Sorry, fate,_ I thought, _but I'm telling him right now._

"It's- it's-" I stammered "It's you."

"You? Who's you?" Noah asked furiously "I'm gonna get that you and..."

He slowly stopped, then looked at me.

"You mean...me?" he asked slowly. I nodded, "You mean she's crushing on me?"

I nodded again.

"Crap!" he cried then "Why didn't you tell me before."

"Gwen and I thought it wasn't correct," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Since when do you know this?"

"Um..." he'd get so mad at me, but I had to tell him, "Halloween..."

Noah glared at me, then grabbed my shirt angrily.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he yelled "Why didn't you? I could have been so much happier for all these months and you've been selfish enough to keep all this to you!"

"I'm sorry Noah," I muttered "Now I realize we should've told you immediatly."

"No. Now you will not tell Courtney."

I looked at him. He was back sitting in his bed, thinking.

"I'll tell her," he announced "and you two will keep your mouthes shut."

"We will," I assured.

"Now I only need to find a way to tell her...Crap this is so hard."

"I know," I nodded.

"I'll find the right moment," Noah decided "and I'll tell her. It will come up eventually."


	18. Rumors

**Gwen's POV**

Cody had told me everything about his slip of tongue. It'd been two weeks since Noah knew Courtney liked him, and he still hadn't said anything yet. It was a nice May midday in the school. It made me glad to know it was only one month for summer, because I would got back to London and I would still see Cody, Noah and Courtney there.

We went all together to the Great Hall. We sat down, ready to enjoy our lunch meals, which were mainly salad and chicken wings, and as desserts we could have either any kind of fruit (the day's special was a tropical platter with papaya, coconut, guayaba and mango) or a delicios cheesecake. While we ate and chatted happily, Owen ran into the Great Hall, yelling.

"Guys, guys!" he cried "Toboe Loness told me they've seen Bellatrix LeStrange in the Forbidden Forest!"

We all glanced at each other, fear visible in all our four faces.

"You're..." Courtney stuttered "You're kidding, right?"

Owen shook his head. I could see he was terrified.

"I swear it," he said "Pamela Cinder, a Hufflepuff fifth grader, said she'd seen her too, and so do Nadia Tchemovsky and Klaus Johnson."

"It can't be..." Cody mused to my side "Not here."

"They broke in once," Lucy joined in "why couldn't she break in again?"

"But...Hagrid must've spotted her," I protested.

"We've got Care of Magical Creatures right now, with Gryffindor," Noah recalled "then we've got Potions with Hufflepuff. Should we do anything?"

"Keep our eyes open," Courtney instructed "to the minor sign, tell us everything. Understood?"

Owen and Lucy nodded. We were all quite fearing what would happen next.

**Courtney's POV**

I was quite scared about the fact Bellatrix LeStrange could be wandering around the school forest. What if she suddenly appeared in our Care of Magical Creatures lesson and went all like: "Avada Kedavra" to us all? She had the guts to do it, she'd killed over fifty wizards during the Second War. Why not...now?

I was all shaky during our Care of Magical Creatures lesson. I couldn't keep an eye on Bolt, but neither did Noah. We both stared at the forest, waiting for a black shimmer to appear in the middle of the dark trees. But nothing happened in the whole hour, and by four o'clock we started packing up for our Potions class without seeing a single thing.

"Maybe those guys just played a trick on Owen," Noah suggested "You know he's so innocent."

"Yeah, but that would not be a nice joke," I complained "Why would they do such thing? And Toboe, Pamela and Nadia are all Hufflepuffs. Goodie-goods, which means they would never joke about such a matter-"

"Yeah, but still-"

Noah was cut by a big black shadow in the forest. We saw it gazing at us. It was a thin silhouette, with a messy, curly black hair. We couldn't see her well, but that was just enough. I grasped Noah's hand.

"It's...it's her."

**Cody's POV**

Gwen and I met up with Courtney and Noah in the Ravenclaw common room. They were so pale I thought they'd seen Lord Voldemort itself.

"What happens?" I asked, worried.

"We've...we've seen..." Courtney stammered "We've seen Bellatrix LeStange in the forest."

I glanced at Gwen, who's eyes were wide in fear.

"It can't be true..." she whispered "are you sure?"

"Pretty much," Noah muttered.

"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Noah snapped "We've got to face her! The whole school is in danger with that Death Eater wandering around!"

"You can't be serious," Gwen said "We cannot battle against a real Death Eater. We're just thirteen!"

"I think we can," I mused "Remember we faced a bunch of dementors when we were only eleven."

"And remember how we resisted the Geach when we were twelve," Courtney added.

"We can do this," Noah said "I'm going to face her tonight. I've already decided it. Come if you feel like it."

"I'll go with you," Courtney quickly said.

"And so will I," I agreed.

I looked at Gwen, who sighed and nodded.

"So will I," she said.

"We'll part this night, just after lights off," Noah commanded. "Bring regular clothes and your wands. We'll need to run."

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen out there? I already know *smirks evily* but you'll know soon! :) Just keep tuned on Total Drama Hogwarts!

-Nikki :)


	19. Battle in the Forbidden Forest

Okay, folks! Here I have it! This is it, the chapter I've been longing to write ever since the Bellatrix LeStrange idea popped into my mind! ;) I want you guys to love it! I know it's short but it's like the most crucial chapter in the whole story. Next chapter will also be short (don't expect much from me until weekend and not even on weekend because I gotta study...) and I'll get it done between tomorrow and Thursday. But for the time being, please enjoy this one!

* * *

**Noah's POV**

We all met in the common room around eleven o'clock in the night. We all wore jeans and t-shirts, just as we would in a regular summer day. Actually, I wasn't quite used to seeing my friends without their school uniform. We were all quite scared, but I could see Gwen was the most. She was squeezing Cody's hand so hard I could see tears of pain filling my friend's eyes.

We tiptoed all our way to the outside of the castle. When we made it to the forest, my heart started thumping wildly. I realized how suicide our plan was, but I wouldn't back down. We had to stop that witch all for once.

We started walking between the shadows, hiding as much as we could. It was a silent night, so a single loud step or a branch in the grass breaking would be enough to get everyone closer to us.

"I'm scared..." Courtney whispered.

I grabbed her hand and gave it a little reassuring squeeze.

"It'll be okay," I assured, although I wasn't sure it would.

We kept on walking for another while. Half an hour had gone by and we hadn't still found any sign of Bellatrix LeStrange. That is, until we saw a shadow in the night, laughing evily.

"Hogwarts children," she said with a devilish voice "please come here."

My heart started pounding so fast I thought I was having a heart attack in the spot. Then, the Death Eater came out of the shadows. We could see her ghostly white face, her curly messy hair and her big black robe. And, of course, the Death Eater tattoo in her arm.

"I thought it'd been quite a while without anyone showing up," she sneered.

"Reducto!" Courtney cried, coming out of the shadows.

A red string of light came from her wand's point, almost hitting Bellatrix, who took her wand.

"Come out here, you stupid children!"

We all came out, facing the Death Eater. I could feel beads of sweat trickling down my neck.

"You're the girl who cast the reducto spell..." Bellatrix hissed "Sectunsempra!"

I saw everything going slower. Little strings of black energy started coming out of Bellatrix's wand. Courtney stood paralyzed. She'd get harmed. I could not let Bellatix harm her, so I threw myself to my side, getting hit by the spell.

It felt like a sword in my stomach. I fell off to the ground, bleeding as if I were a fountain. I could only hear someone yelling before I passed out.

**Courtney's POV**

"NOAH!" I yelled.

I saw he had passed out, and was unconscious in the grass.

"Courtney, leave him there," Cody ordered "We'll keep her busy."

I felt how my own tears strained down my face. He'd given himself to save me. I thought it could've been me who was there, lying in the ground and bleeding. I hid him from Bellatrix. I quickly ripped my shirt's sleeve and made a bandage for him, tying it against his stomach and making sure it was tied hard enough for it to press the wound.

"Noah..." I whispered, still crying "It'll be okay."

I gave him a soft kiss on his cheek,

"I swear we'll win this," I assured him.

Then, I rushed back to where my friends were.

"Reducto!" I cried again.

Bellatrix didn't seem affected by our spells. She stood there in silence. Then she pointed at Cody.

"Crucio!" she cried.

Cody fell to his knees, grasping his neck. He couldn't breathe and was choking and crying out. I could see tears of pain running down his cheeks.

"Cody!" Gwen and I yelled.

"Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix screeched, pointing at Gwen.

My friend rolled to one side and miraculously survived the spell, which struck a tree.

"Damn!" the Death Eater cried.

I analyzed the situation. Cody was cursed, fighting against death. Noah was hidden, bleeding profously. Gwen and I were really weak, almost about to pass out.

Gwen joined me, hidden behind a tree.

"What are we going to do?" she whispered anxiously.

"I don't know," I whispered back, fighting against tears.

"Any spell?" she insisted.

"I don't know!" I almost yelled, just as loud for the bloodthirsty Death Eater to find our hiding.

"Ready to die?" Bellatrix asked.

_We're dead_, I thought, finally breaking into tears.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! What will happen? Will any of them survive? Are the girls going to die? Is Cody going to survive the Crucio spell? Is Noah's wound getting healed? Well...keep on track with Total Drama Hogwarts!

Note: I think I'm rating it T for minor coarse language and kissing. What do you think?

-Nikki :)


	20. Saved

Hey guys, I'm back! I know I said I would update this yesterday, but I had an exam today and spent the whole afternoon studying. So, here I have a little gift for you guys...I've already written three chapters! YAY! Reason: 2-hour IT class. LOL. The teacher went off to the staff room and we were all left alone doing whatever we wanted to so I decided to please you guys by writing some chappies! :D

So, with any further ado, here you have!

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" we heard someone yell.

I pressed my eyes. I would be dead now. When I opened my eyes, I'd find myself somewhere else, were Courtney would join me soon, and so would Noah and Cody. But after a second, I could still feel the forest breeze in my face, and I could hear McGonagall yelling at someone.

"You killed her, Horace!" the headmaster yelled.

"She killed many other people," Slughorn replied dryly.

I popped an eye open. I couldn't see anyone where the Death Eater's figure stood before. I looked down. I could now see her dead body lying to my feet.

"Mrs. Kee! Mrs. Davis!" McGonagall exclaimed "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Courtney whispered to my side.

"What are you, kamikazes?" Mr. Flitwick scolded us to her side "You could've been killed!"

"Are...are the boys okay?" I asked weakly.

"Mr. Ellen is really weak," Slughorn explained "As soon as we liberated him, he passed out. He'll get better soon, though. Give him a couple of days to wake up and a week to fully recover."

"What about Noah?" Courtney insisted.

"Noah? You mean Mr. Canterbury?" McGonagall glanced at the other teachers "No, we haven't seen him."

"He's there, hidden behind a tree!" she cried "Bellatrix casted a Sectunsempra at me, but he protected me."

All the teachers rushed behind her, and so did I.

We found an unconscious Noah in the floor. There was a little blood puddle under him, although the bandage Courtney made for him had slowly stopped the bleeding.

"This boy is severely wounded," McGonagall said "Pomona, please carry him to the nursery."

Mrs. Sprout, our Herbology teacher, took Noah in her big arms and carried him quickly to the castle.

"Now, although I'm quite schocked by your acts, young ladies," Mrs. McGonagall said gravely "I feel like I should give you something. If it weren't for your bravery, Bellatrix LeStrange would still be luring around the school and might have very well attacked the castle. For this I give the Ravenclaw house 100 points for each of you, and 200 points for each of the boys, one of them risking his life to save Mrs. Davis and the other resisting the Crucio spell, which a regular thirteen-year-old wouldn't certainly survive."

Courtney and I looked at each other happily. We were too tired and shocked to show any sign of joy, but we were still happy about the fact our house was getting 600 points all of a sudden.

After that, we were escorted to our residence, where Lucy met us.

"What happened?" she almost yelled "When McGonagall came asking for you guys I told her about Bellatrix LeStrange? Where's Cody? And what about Noah?"

"We'll tell you tomorrow," I mused, just before passing out in my bed, not even taking my clothes off.


	21. Nursery Chat

This chapter is one of my favorites! Yeah pretty short but I love it!

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

Four days later, Madam Pomfrey finally allowed me to visit Noah. When I saw him, he seemed asleep. He didn't have a bandage any more, but seemed really tired. I silently grabbed a chair and sat by him, staring at his face.

"Hi," he whispered.

I almost cried. He'd scared me!

He opened his eyes, and smiled.

"I knew it was you," he said.

"Why should it be me?" I asked, blushing.

"Because I heard you talking to Madam Pomfrey," Noah laughed.

"Oh...right. Hey, Gwen and Cody say they hope you get better."

"I'm feeling quite better. Madam Pomfrey told me I should be out tomorrow."

"Good. Do you think you'll be okay for the final?" I asked.

"Sure," he said "It's in two weeks, right?"

"Nope, it's in five days," I laughed.

"Being here I loose the sense of time," he laughed.

I giggled, but then we stood in a silence.

"Um...I wanted to thank you for everything you did," I muttered "You could've died, and decided to protect me."

Instead of hearing a plain old: It's okay or a It's what anyone would've done, Noah started sitting up until his whole trunk rose.

"I've got something I need to tell you," he said with a serious expression, "and I've been thinking about this for a year, but I can't stand it any more. I'm going to tell you."

I listened to Noah. I had no idea of what he wanted to talk about.

"Yeah?"

"Courtney...I- I love you," he stammered.

Those three words struck me. But not as a smack in my face, but as a nice, spring breeze. I grinned.

"You...you do?" I asked. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Of course I do!" he cried, kind of offended.

"Sorry," I said.

Without thinking it twice, I placed a kiss in his lips. After a few seconds, I pulled away slowly.

"Wow," Noah mused "That felt good."

"Same here," I giggled.

I knew I'd just made Noah's day.

We were there for a good hour, talking about different things, in those included the fact we could win both the Quidditch tournament and the House cup. There wasn't any awkwardness between us now. It felt so great to talk again like we used to.

Everything was the same, yet completely different.

* * *

Aww I loved writing that =3

I hope you guys liked that too!


	22. Final: RavenclawGryffindor

**Noah's POV**

I had to try it really hard to be in the match that day, because Madam Pomfrey was reluctant to allow me in a broomstick, but I just told her I wouldn't not execede myself much, which was a big lie. I mean, it was the final! How could I not execede myself in it?

I gripped my Firebolt as I flew up, between Courtney and Oscar. Mrs. Hooch tossed the ball, which Courtney grabbed in the air and started flowing up to the Gryffindor ring, where she tossed it over to Oscar and scored the first ten points for Ravenclaw.

The match was intense, we couldn't allow ourselves distraction. The Gryffindor chasers, who were Harold and two fifth graders, were quite good. And the beaters, Izzy and Ezekiel, gave us a hard time too. It was an awesome team, I must say.

To our dismay, by the time an hour had passed by, we were losing 140 - 100. It was the first time that year we didn't have the scoring advantage. I hoped Cody would find the snitch and give us the desired victory, so we would finally win the Quidditch tournament.

After the second hour, we were still losing 200 - 180. Well, at least it was only a twenty points difference. I was starting to feel a bit weak due to my still healing wound, but kept on flying through the stadium, trying to score points for my team. I couldn't see Cody anywhere close, which probably meant he'd already found the snitch and was pursuing it.

Everyone in the bleachers was uncertain. They didn't know what to do, really. Their roars and cheers had been extinguished by the visible fear. Gryffindors and Ravenclaws still cheered at their houses, Hufflepuff cheered them both and Slytherin booed them both. I guess those guys aren't much of good losers.

I tried to focus in the game, but my stomach ached more every second that passed by. At first it felt like an I-ate-too-spicy-mexican-food ache, but then it turned into a I'm-feeling-sick one, and later into a I-need-a-barf-bag-right-now one. Then it was the worst one: The pain, pure pain. I started grumbling, and pressed my eyes close so it wouldn't hurt that much. I started feeling shaky and I couldn't move any more. I abruptly stopped my broom. I felt like I was going to fall, I was feeling weaker and weaker.

I lost the grip of my Firebolt and fell off to the ground.

**Cody's POV**

The whole stadium froze when Noah feel from his broom. McGonagall stood up and muttered some spell which made him slowly fly to the ground, where Madam Pomfrey carried him to the Quidditch nursery. I could see Courtney's worried face. I knew she wanted to go see him, but she couldn't. She started playing again with Noah's replacement, Klaus Johnson.

Things went worse for Ravenclaw. We were losing 250 - 180. If we didn't do anything soon, we'd lose.

I searched for the snitch. It'd always worked. I looked at Anna Wilham, the Gryffindor seeker. She was profously scrutinizing the stadium. I flew up and down, but found nothing. I was starting to doubt Mrs. Hooch had released the snitch, because it was very, very well hidden.

The score remained the same for another hour. Michael was an excellent keeper, and started stopping all of the Gryffindor shots. Finally, Courtney scored a point, followed by another from Oscar. We were 250 - 200.

I was starting to feel anxious. Michael had told us the longest Quidditch match recorded in Hogwarts's history was another Gryffindor-Ravenclaw on 1932, which lasted 27 hours. I certainly couldn't bring myself to another 23 hours of match. I was already feeling exhausted, and I hadn't even found the snitch. How long would it be?

I then saw it. A sun reflection in the pitch grass. I flew down, trying to grab the snitch. It was such a low flight my knees rubbed against the fake grass. However, the snitch kept on flying away. Anna Wilham seemed to think I was enjoying a grass meal, because she didn't care about the fact I was dashing through the lowest part of the stadium in search for the golden ball. It finally flew inside the bleachers.

Crap.

I followed it. I had to move really fast in order to stay away from the wooden planks. I was going to smash that ball to the ground when I finally grabbed it, I tell you.

I flew around that place for around twenty minutes, without noticing any sign of the devilish shiny ball. Had I lost it? No, I'd watched over it since I'd first divised it. It must be hidden somewhere.

I studied the place slowly, squinting at everything there. It was quite dark, but I still could make out what was in front of me. I saw a little, white feather behind a wooden plank.

_I got you_, I thought.

Slowly, I started flying there, and then quickly stretched out my skinny arm and grabbed the golden ball.

"YEAH!" I yelled, grinning furiously. I had won against my enemy, and now Ravenclaw had won the Quidditch tournament.

The only thing was that only I knew that. I had no time to waste, otherwise Gryffindor would score more points, which could be fatal. So I quickly flew into the stadium, showing off the golden ball in my hand.

Everyone froze. The match abruptly stopped. I felt hundreds of eyes stared at me. Then, most of the bleachers broke into roars and cheers, while all my teammates flew down to the ground to meet me.

"You are awesome, Cody!" Courtney cried, hugging me.

"Yeah," Gwen agreed "Harry Potter's rubbish compared to you."

She gave me a peck on my cheek just as the other three members of the team came over.

"Good job, Cody!" Helen exclaimed.

"You did it great, man," Oscar patted my back.

"Three Hoorays for Cody!" Michael roared.

Then, all the team lifted me up and started bouncing me up and down.

"Hip-hip-hooray!" they cried happily.

Then, I saw Noah coming from the bleachers.

"Noah!" Courtney cried, running to him. She gave him a kiss, then slapped him on the face "Why did you play? I was so worried!"

"I love you too," Noah said sarcastically.

"You saw everything?" I asked.

My friend nodded, "Yep. I was off for just a few minutes. After ten minutes asleep, I felt really better and went over to the Ravenclaw tower. It was great. Best Ravenclaw seeker."

He high fived me, and started bouncing me up and down along with the other team members.

I looked at the Ravenclaws in the bleachers. I could see Owen, Lucy and many other Ravenclaws cheering at me, willing to come along to the pitch. Trent, however, couldn't stop glaring at me.

I just stuck my tongue at him and enjoyed the party to come.

* * *

So, do you absolutely love it? Do you need a barf bag right now? Is it good? Is it the worst thing you've ever read? I don't care, I like my story! ^^

Well, as for the chapters remaining, I think it's only FIVE to go! Yipee! So stay tuned for next on Total Drama Hogwarts, people!

-Nikki :)


	23. Happy Birthday!

He-he-hello! :) I'm really happy today because I just found out TDI is coming to Spain! Finally! It's actually coming on May on Teletoon Spain, but I'm glad anyway! I'd only seen it when I lived in the US and when I go visit my family. Now I'll be able to watch it here too! (and if the dubbing sucks, I'll just change them to English mode!)

Well anyway, enough about me. Now here we have a very special birthday...oops! I just said it. Well, you were going to find out soon. Anyway, enjoy! It's only two chapters left people! I'm also going to upload next chapter, which is the end-of-year feast, along with this one. And then it'll only be the last chapter left, which I'll upload on Saturday.

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

June 15. It was two days after the exams were over. It might mean nothing to you, but to all four of us it was a very important date: Courtney's birthday.

And that year was going to be unforgettable, I tell you.

After a long, boring Herbology lesson, we were finally done for that Thursday. We didn't even say good birthday to Courtney, but that was because of everything we'd planned.

"Hum...guys," Courtney said, a bit of annoyance in her voice "Isn't this a...special day?"

"Oh yes!" Cody agreed "Today was the History of Magic fifty-page essay hand-in. I think I've failed, though. I only wrote forty eight pages."

Courtney glared at him, which made me giggle. She thought none of us had remembered her birthday.

"Go to the common room," I whispered to Noah "and get everything ready. I'll keep her busy."

Noah nodded, and then turned to Courtney.

"Hey, I just remembered Cody and I need to hand in our project for DADA. We'll go to the common room quickly, okay?"

"Duh..." Courtney groaned.

Noah gave her a smile and then ran away with Cody.

"Don't worry," I said "he'll be back soon."

"But- but surely you'll know what day is today," Courtney moaned.

"Well, yeah, June 15," I answered.

"Yeah, but there's something happening on June 15 that you should know," she insisted.

"Wait," I pretended to think "Oh yeah! Now I know!"

Courtney gave me a happy smile.

"It's the Arkansas statehood day!" I cried.

"How come you remember the Arkansas statehood day if we're British?" Courtney asked, clearly angry.

"Well, it's the only thing I could come up with," I teased her.

She was now so mad at me I even felt sorry, but kept on with my plan.

"Hey, do you want to go to the lake while the boys arrive."

"No," she snapped "I'm going to the common room."

I tried to stop her. Now what? They wouldn't be ready yet. It was almost impossible they'd done everything in ten minutes. I tried to slow her down, but we still ended up in front of the Ravenclaw tower door. I wished the door's riddle was difficult enough to slow Courtney down.

"Where do Vanished objects go?" the bronze door.

Of course, I immediatly knew the answer. Courtney, however, seemed to doubt.

"I'm all theoretical," she snapped "I can tell you all the kinds of protective spells existing. But why do I need to know the answer to this stupid riddle. Come on, Gwen, you must know this."

I shook my head, "Nope."

"Oh, come on!" Courtney fumed "I know you know this, don't lie. Why don't you want me in?"

"Why shouldn't I want you in?" I protested "Anyway, I don't know!"

Courtney huffed, and I couldn't help but smile. I could retain her here for ages.

After about twenty minutes of "deciphering" the riddle, I "came up" with the answer.

"I know!" I cried.

"Well say it at once!" Courtney yelled impatiently.

"Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything," I told the eagle in the door, which nodded and opened.

I peered inside, and Cody gave me a thumbs up.

"Let's come in," I told Courtney.

**Courtney's POV**

I felt so mad at everyone. My best friends didn't know it was my birthday, not even my boyfriend did! Why? They'd remembered the other years. I entered the room impatiently.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COURTNEY!" A bunch of people yelled.

I looked through the room. There they were, all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws gathered in our common room for my birthday.

I turned back to Gwen and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so sorry I got mad at you!" I said.

"It's okay," she laughed "I would have been mad too."

Then, I went to Cody and Noah. I hugged the first one and kissed the second one.

"How could you do this for me?" I asked, tears of happiness filling my eyes.

"Why, is it that bad?" Noah asked.

"No," I sobbed "It's wonderful!"

Everyone came up to me. All our grade was there, except for the Slytherins. They sang the _Happy Wizarding Birthday _(nope, it's not the same as the muggle _Happy Birthday_) and we ate a big cake prepared by the house elves.

I never felt so happy in my whole life.


	24. End Of Year Feast

Okay, so this is our next-to-last chapter! The first two POVs are Cody and Noah's reflections for this year. Third POV (Courtney's) is about the end-of-year feast.

**Cody's POV**

In every sense, I think this year has been AWESOME. I mean, I got the highest grades in all my exams, we won the Quidditch cup, and we'll also possibly win the House cup. And all that, in a small way, thanks to me. Well, I don't want to brag about it, but probably if it weren't for me, we wouldn't have probably won the Quidditch tournament this year. Our team is great, but the seeker is ultimately who decides everything. If I hadn't caught the golden snitch so well in all those three matches we would probably have lost against Slytherin or Gryffindor.

I will also remember this year for other more important, non-academic events. We defeated Bellatrix LeStrange on a May night, although I still have nightmares about the pain I felt when the Crucio curse touched me. I felt like I was going to die out right there, without saying goodbye to anyone. But I couldn't leave, not yet. So I struggled to survive the curse. I couldn't leave my friends in such a pathetic way. Adrenaline filled my body, and that's basically what kept me from passing out and subsequently dying.

But what is all this compared to what I achieved a March midday in Hogsmeade? It was none the less than Gwen's love. I can still feel my heart thumping wildly in my chest when she pressed her lips against mine. She had finally realized me. We've been together for three months. She's completely forgotten Trent and she's so happy with me it's like she never liked him.

So this year will be one I will not forget until I'm buried up under a grave.

**Noah's POV**

What hasn't been perfect this year? Well, yeah. I almost died with the Sectunsempra spell. But I had to protect Courtney. I just did what I considered I had to. Then, when I received the spell, it felt as if a sword had just pierced my stomach from side to side. I felt how warm blood started pouring out of the big cut I had. I closed my eyes. I knew I would pass out in a few seconds. I felt Courtney carrying me somewhere and bandaging me with such a pressure blood stopped coming out of my stomach. The last thing I sensed before passing out was a kiss in my cheek and Courtney whispering.

"It'll be okay."

And then finally, when she visited me in the nursery, I had the guts I'd lacked of during this year to tell her everything. And that kiss. I will always remember how my still slow heart started pumping blood so quick I thought I was having a heart attack. But then, we started talking as we hadn't in many months, without that awkward atmosphere that surrounded us whenever we were alone. And again, I thought everything was the same, but completely different.

**Courtney's POV**

I sighed. It was our last third grade day. The day after, we would be parting back to London for a long summer. At least I knew I would see my friends pretty often, since we all lived in the city center. But I had the feeling I would miss the school until September.

We were all glad Ravenclaw had won that year. After the feast, McGonagall would give us the cup, and the whole Great Hall would be decorated with the Ravenclaw colors and our eagle symbol would be everywhere.

"You ready?" Noah asked when we met in the common room.

"Sure," I grinned.

We went down to the Great Hall, where we would meet up with Owen, Trent and Lucy. Soon after we sat down, the food started to appear in our tables. As we already knew, Mrs. McGonagall would be giving the End-of-year speech after we ate our dinners, which was kind of a relief, because everyone in Hogwarts knew about McGonagall's ability to babble about Hogwarts for hours. But now, in any case, we'd at least listen to her without a big pit in our stomaches, staring dreamily at the food that was just in front of us but we weren't allowed to eat.

"Mmm..." Cody said, mouthful with pancakes, cream and chocolate syrup "_Thif if delifiouf_..."

"Cody!" Gwen scolded him "Don't talk while you're eating."

"You just did," he laughed.

"Well, yeah, you just did it again!" Gwen giggled.

"And so did you!"

"Duh! Whatever! Do what you want!"

I looked at them while I rested my head on Noah's shoulder, who sliced an apple into semi-circular pieces.

"I'm full," I groaned.

"Don't worry," he popped a piece of fruit into his mouth, "We'll get another of these when we come back."

"But summer's going to be so boring..."

He turned to me, a surprised expression in his face.

"You kidding me?" he asked "You and me. Muggle London. Does that sound boring to you?"

I giggled, "Not at all."

"Well, then enjoy this few hours remaining from our third grade, because in less than a day we'll be back to King's Cross."

"Another year that has gone by..." I sighed, "fourth grade in September. Whoa."

"Yeah. I remember when I arrived to King's Cross last September. I was all nervous about meeting you again."

I blushed, "So was I."

"By the way, isn't Gwen's brother Mike starting first grade next year?"

"Uh, don't make me think about it," the girl groaned in front of us "he'll be like a pain on the neck. Especially if he ever makes it to Ravenclaw. Which I doubt, because his I.Q is as high as an orange's."

We all laughed, but were silenced by Mr. Thrawe gently tapping his cup with a spoon.

"Attention, please," he said "Headmaster McGonagall wants to share a few words with you."

The old woman stood up.

"Another year that goes by," she said, sighing "Another graduation year which is leaving the school. And next September we'll come back with a new group of first years to renew these students that are leaving us this year. And, as for the students who will return for next year, I wish you the same luck for your following grade-"

"Yeah, right," Noah chuckled "I'll make sure I get cursed with Sectunsempra on May next year."

I giggled, but elbowed him playfully.

McGonagall went on and on and on talking about the excellent grades the school had obtained that year, being the UK's first magical school and one of the best schools in the world and blah, blah, blah, blah. You know, all that garbage headmasters talk about when they get the chance to.

By the time she finished her speech, forty-five minutes later, half of the Great Hall (including some teachers) were fast asleep, while the other half was feeling all groggy. That was why it remained silent for quite a while until some wise teacher noticed McGonagall had finished and started clapping, waking everyone else up. We all started clapping too, while our headmaster went back to her seat, probably annoyed by our lack of interest.

"Now, we shall procede to hand the House Cup," the headmaster said "In fourth place, with 189 points, Slytherin."

Everyone clapped politely to the green-colored table.

"In third place, with 320 points, Hufflepuff."

Everyone clapped again.

"In second place, with 591 points, Gryffindor."

The red table was quite silent. They'd been playing against us for the whole year, but...

"And, in first place and being this year's winners, with 1123 points...Ravenclaw!"

The prefects and Head Boy and Head Girl went to the headmaster, who handed them the cup.

The Head Girl, Liz Gant, said, "We want to talk as all our members of our house. We're very proud about this praise and we especially want to thank four of our students. Please come to here, Courtney Davis, Gwen Kree, Noah Canterbury and Cody Ellen. Without your bravery and cleverness, we wouldn't be holding this cup right now."

I looked at my friends, quite surprised by this. They were just as shocked as I was, but we stood up and went to the Head Boy, who was holding the cup. Then he handed it to us.

"Raise it in unison," he whispered "Everyone will love that."

We did what he told us and, at the count of three, we rose the cup, making our whole table burst out in roars and cheers of happiness.

* * *

After the feast was over, we all went back to the common room. It was eleven o'clock in the night and we were feeling too tired to chat for a while.

"I think we should catch a good sleep," Gwen suggested.

"Yeah," Cody agreed "Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"Good night," I said to Noah, giving him a peck on his cheek.

"Good night," he repeated.

Gwen and I went upstairs. Lucy was already there, reading.

"Huh," I sighed "We'll all sleep together again next year, but it's the last time we're sleeping in this beds."

"Yeah," Gwen nodded "It's kinda sad."

"Should we leave a note for the girls next year?"

I looked at Lucy. She didn't talk much, and let's just not talk about suggesting cool stuff.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, taking a piece of paper and writing, "I'll write: _We're Gwen, Courtney and Lucy. We finished our third grade on 6-26-2013. We hope you future third grade Ravenclaw girls find this paper_, and we'll sign it. Okay?"

Lucy and Gwen nodded. I grabbed a quill and scribbled everything, then signed it. Then I gave it to Gwen, who signed the paper and then to Lucy, who signed it too.

After a few tries, I casted a sticking spell (I know, it would've been easier to go to my bag and get a Scotch tape roll...but I wanted to make it cool) on the paper so it would stick behind the closet's door.

"That's it," I sighed.

"We'd better go to sleep," Gwen yawned.

I nodded. As soon as I fell into my bed, I started snoring.


	25. Back Home

I never thought I'd ever say this...Last. Chapter. Is. Here! :D

I'm so glad I finished this story. I love it. And I LOVE all of you people who have reviewed through this story. Without you guys, it'd been impossible to bring myself to write all this. I got it all on a Word and it's...100 pages! I'd never written that much! So thanks a lot guys I've never felt so motivated in my whole life. I would want to say thanks to all my permanent reviewers: Tree Kangaroo, PenguinsRCute, iluvdoughnuts, , Aravi Velez, sithlorde1988...thanks to you people! And also to those who have bothered on reading my story! I would also want to thank my BFFFL and co-writer Maya Dune who brought me up in the lows and all that stuff. You're AMAZING!

Well, this is getting too long. It's looking like a book. Anyway, here goes the chapter!

* * *

**Gwen's POV**

It felt kinda weird to be packing. I had been in the castle for nine months without leaving, and I felt like I was going to miss that place. Now it felt more comfortable to me than my own home, because there I'd spend the whole summer alone with my brothers Mike, aged eleven, and Lucas, aged six. Here, in Hogwarts, I was family-free. I could do whatever I wanted without them scolding me. I wasn't forced to eat sprouts or peas, or I didn't have a maximum for the pizza slices I got. Not that I ate the whole thing anyway, but I just hated it when my mom told me I couldn't eat more than three slices and I was left hungry. I hated them treating me like a baby, and coming back home after nine months without a broken bone or not either skinny to death or as fat as Owen could make them see I could handle by myself.

But we had to go back. School had also been exhausting, and I was just glad I could finally get a break.

I packed all my t-shirts with the accio spell. I didn't feel like picking them up from my closet anyway. Lucy had left a while ago, and Courtney and I were still packing up.

"Have you seen my shower towel?" she asked.

"Nope," I answered while I charmed my shoes.

"Accio shower towel!" she cried.

The towel came floating by from her closet.

"Oh...so it was there after all," Courtney laughed, "Well, that was it for me. Do you need any help?"

"No, just the school uniform and I'll be done."

My Ravenclaw uniform was well folded in my closet, so I carefully made it float to my bag, which I closed right after.

"It'll be hard to leave this place," Courtney mused.

"We'll be back next year," I wasn't sure wether if I was trying to cheer up my friend or myself.

**Cody's POV**

I dragged my suitcase downstairs, making small thudding sounds as it fell to the next step.

"Don't do that," Gwen said "It's ticking me off."

"This is too heavy..." I groaned.

"You wouldn't have this problem now if you hadn't bought all that stuff in our last trip to Hogsmeade," Noah rolled his eyes.

"Little Max wanted some sweets!" I cried, kinda offended.

"You bought sweets for your little brother?" Gwen asked. "That's so sweet."

"I always do the same thing," I explained. "Only last year I bought the sweets in the train. But I prefer Honeyduke's, they're so much better."

We started a conversation on Honeydukes and the sweets they sold there. That was going to be what I'd miss the most. How would I live without buying a bunch of those delicous sweets every three weeks? Muggle sweets are so dull. They only taste sugary, and that's all. They're nothing compared to the awesome taste of our sweets.

Well, enough of my culinary insterests. We jumped into the train after leaving our bags and suitcases in the luggage wagon.

"Hey, don't you notice?" Courtney suddenly cried. "It's the same compartment!"

"Which is the same compartment?" Noah asked, confused.

"This is the same compartment we sat in when we were coming back in September!"

"Things have changed so much in a few months..." Gwen sighed.

I rose my eyebrows.

"Have they changed to worse? Or to better?" I asked.

Gwen laughed and gave me a kiss, "To better, you silly."

I thought about what Gwen had said. I mentally summarized everything that had happened that year: My dice head, when I became Ravenclaw seeker, the matches, Bellatrix LeStrange and the box...Wait. What about the box?

"Hey," I said "What happened to the box? Have they found it?"

"Better: they've destroyed it," Noah explained. "McGonagall told me just after the final. The five Aurors who were sent in search for the box found it buried in the outskirts of a little village by Newcastle. Just some destroying spell and everything was pretty much done."

Courtney glared at him.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she cried furiously.

"I didn't remember until Cody asked about it," Noah answered calmly. "Not much, I was just semi-unconscious in the nursery."

Courtney gazed down.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I didn't know-"

"It's okay," Noah cut her, wrapping an arm around her.

"I need...the sweets," I croaked.

"You'll survive," Gwen chuckled "It's only four hours left."

I groaned.

**Noah's POV**

There we were, back in King's Cross. We could already see some parents in the platform, but they couldn't spot their children between all the bunch of children in the train.

We stepped outside the compartment. Just then, Gwen saw her family. Well, her mother and brothers. Her father would never have the time to go and pick her up from the station.

"Guys, I need to go," she said. "Meet tomorrow in Covent Garden by eleven in the morning?"

We all nodded. She gave Cody a peck on his cheek and then left.

"Hey, there's my family!" he cried. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

Courtney and I nodded again, and our second friend left.

I squinted through the platform. I could see my parents, and so did Courtney. She gave me a peck on my cheek.

"So...you wanted to come home?" she asked, just before leaving.

"I'm not going home," I smiled. "I'm just taking a break from my real home."

**THE END**

* * *

I never thought I'd get to write those last two words...EEEE!

I'm really happy. I couldn't have done this without you my awesome reviewers. Seriously, your reviews have made me persist in this story. Without all of you people I'd probably dumped the whole thing in the third chapter. I've loved writing this and I hope you like it as much as I do. Note: I know the ending is just like the Philosopher's Stone, but I couldn't think of anything else! x) Sorry.

I REALLY need to know if you guys have enjoyed the story and if you think I did something wrong, so I can make my future fictions better!

Again, thanks to my 45 reviewers and 500 viewers! YOU GUYS ROCK SO MUCH!

Now, I'm really planning on doing a fourth grade story, but I'll only write it if you guys want me to and would read it. So, just to give you a simple idea, here's a sneak peek for one of the chapters!

_A bunch of boys and girls I'd never seen crossed the Great Hall's doors. McGonagall had said we'd have one girl per grade and house, and same going with the boys. They were exchange students from America. I wondered if they brought burgers and chips (they call them French fries there. That proves they're crazy. I mean, they're not even French. They're Belgian!). Maybe they even brought their muggle baseball caps!_

_Two teens around our age came to where all of us Ravenclaw fourth graders sat. The girl had brown hair in a ponytail and dark piercing eyes. The boy had black jet hair and bright green eyes._

_"Excuse me?" the girl asked. "My name is Rachel. This is Ben. They told us you guys are also fourth graders."_

_"Yes," Courtney answered. "We are."_

_"Great," Ben said. "They told us to sit with the Ravenclaw fourth graders."_

_Rachel sat by Trent, with Ben by her side. There was something funny about those two, and it wasn't only that weird accent they had. I knew they were hiding something._

Sorry if you feel annoyed by Gwen's description about us Americans, but I've got a few English friends and that's their POV about us x3 And **FACT!** French fries actually come from Belgium (Book _Weird But True! 2, 200 outrageous facts _by National Geographic).

So, if you liked that, make sure to review saying you want me to write it!

Again, until our paths meet again, people! It's been a pleasure to know about you! :)

-Nikki :D


End file.
